Forbidden from my Heart
by Shy Mittens
Summary: Kyle has found out that he may love Barrett, but he is already Married to Mana and has a child with her. Will he be able to tell Barrett,or will Barrett do something first? *More information inside the actual story* *rated M for later chapters, slight yaoi, a lot of swears.*
1. Found you

More Information about fanfiction: Kyle is married to Mana, but is starting to have feelings for a certian someone that hes had hidden feelings for. He already has a child with Mana (. this is totally different from the game plot from when you get married to the ending of the game. So, this is, I guess what you would call an alternative ending. Sorta. Not really. But the children will have the same names like in the game.). The child is a 5-year-old girl, named "Aria" (yeah, she has the same name, but still, only 5 in this fanfiction). Only Aria knows about her fathers love for this other person, and promises not to say anything because she wants her father to be happy. Even though she dosen't want him to 'cheat' on Mana, she accepts what he's doing and tries not to say anything about it. But, someone gets jealous and wants Kyle all to himself. Find out who the others are while reading~ ;)

* * *

><p>It's was snowing outside. A lot. So much you could hardly open up your front door. Mana was at her father's shop, not knowing that there would be this much snow.<p>

"Daddy," a little girl said, looking out the window. "will mommy be alright?"

"Oh, don't worry Aria. She'll be fine since she's still inside."

"Ok..."

Kyle, Aria's father, smiled and ruffled up his daughter's hair from behind.

"Hey!" She said, trying to fix her hair afterwards. Kyle chuckled a bit. "Sorry, but that's so fun to do!"

Kyle walked away from the window where Aria was and turned on the stove. He put a pot filled with broth and vegetables on the burner. "Aria, we're gonna have soup. Is that ok?"

"Ok!"

Aria went back to looking out the window, which was hard because of all the snow blocking everything away from sight.

"Daddy!" Aria said, on her tiptoes trying to look past all the snow, "I think I see someone outside! We should let them in so they don't get hurt."

"Hmm? Oh, well, lets try to open the door and get them. Aria, could you look over the soup for me while I go get them?"

"Okie Dokie! Be careful, daddy!"

"I will be." Kyle said, as he pushed the front door open. "oh, that was a little easier than I though it would be." Kyle shivered "gosh it's cold..." He looked for the figure of the person outside, and found it._ Hey... That's Barrett... _

Kyle and Barrett were good friends for a couple of the past years. They still talked, but ever since Kyle married Mana, they've been too busy to even look at each other. A few minutes passed by of Kyle just staring at Barrett's back, before he obnoxiously yelled,

"YO BARRETT! IT'S COLD OUTSIDE AND YOU'LL GET FROSTBITE, SO COME INSIDE!"

"..Eh?" Barrett said, turning around. "O-oh... ... ... ...Ok..." He slowly walked towards Kyle.

Kyle sighed. "Barrett, wearing your regular clothes and a long over coat won't protect you that much from the winds and snow. You must be freezing."

"I'm fine... I wasn't out there that long...". He lied. He was out there for hours.

Barret stepped inside the house and felt the warm heat brush against his face.

"Why were you outside, anyway?"

"..."

"...Barrett?"

"N-no reason. I just... Like snow." another lie left his lips.

"Really? I never knew that..."

Kyle closed the door behind Barrett.

"Barrett, you're gonna get wet when the snow melts off your clothes. I might have some PJs you could borrow or something... .But that's really all I'd be able to let you wear."

"... Ok... That's fine..."

Kyle took off Barrett's over coat and hung it up on a coat rack.

"Oh, it doesn't look like any snow got on your clothes at all... Well, we can go eat first, then... Would you mind taking off your shoes, please?"

"Oh... sure..." Barrett took off his shoes and put them by the door.

"Barrett, is something wrong? You seem so...Depressed. Did something happen?"

"No, I'm fine... Just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh... Ok, then. You can go have a sit at the table. Aria! You can stop looking over the soup, now."

"Okie dokie, daddy!" Aria said, walking away from the stove, and walking towards her father.

"Oh, Barrett, this is my daughter Aria..." Kyle picked Aria up with ease because of how light she was, and she waved and smiled slightly at Barrett.

"Oh... She's... Adorable..."

"Mana is at the shop right now, but she'll probably be staying there because of the snow."

"...Ok."

Kyle smiled at Barrett and walked towards the table. He sat Aria down on a chair and went to get bowls for the soup. Barrett sat down in a chair across from Aria.

"So you're daddys friend?" she asked, swinging her legs back and forth.

"... Yeah."

"Oh... Daddy talks a lot about you!"

Kyle almost dropped the ladle he was using to pour the soup into the bowls as he said "W-well, not a lot... I've told her about you. Once or twice... T-that's all..." with a nervous voice. He started to blush a little, but hid his face from Barrett as soon as he could so he wouldn't see.

* * *

><p><em>Humming Witch~: Well, I started to write a fanfiction about one of my favorite pairings in the whole world. I've had this idea for the longest of time, I had to get it out of my head somehow. Oh, and just so you all know, the POVs are going to start switching places. Because I can't just do this in one person's POV (since i did think up a manga for this, first) and I want to get very into deatail. Don't tell me they don't have stoves. I know that they don't in the game or anything, well, too bad. Kyle made one. Because he's amazing, and in fanfictions, anything can happen, really, so... just... ignore it, please. Thanks~3 ^^<em>


	2. It hurts so much

_ This'll be ALL in Barrett's POV -point of view-. Just because I can. The POVs might change every so often. I hope ya'll don't mind. I think I'm better at writing POVs, anyway. Enjoy the fanfic~_

* * *

><p>His house... Is so warm... But maybe it's because... I'm around him.<p>

I can't just look at his back. I need to look at him. Just to see him smile like he always does.

It's not fair. I'm so jealous of Mana. But she'll never feel the way I feel for Kyle. I would have walked out into the snow just to see him. And I did. So what if you get a little cold, it won't matter. As long as your with the one you love, nothing matters.

I put my elbow on the table and rest my head on my hand. I sigh.

Kyle... If I stay here any longer, I won't be able to hold back anymore. Please. Hury up. So I can go to sleep. And forget everything for a couple hours. You don't know how much this hurts. To see you with someone else. To see that you've had a child. With her.

Kyle, it's been 7 years. 7 fucking years. Why...? Why..? Why didn't I tell you how I felt when I frist met you?

I put my other elbow atop of the table, and hid my face in my hands.

When I lifted up my face back up, I saw Kyle looking at me, with that smile that I wanted to see so badly. He put a bowl of soup on the table in front of me with a spoon in it. He gave the same to his daughter. Then put one in front of an empty chair that I guess he'll be sitting in.

"...Thanks..." I said, in a rather quiet voice.

"Sorry, Barrett. I didn't think you'd be coming. I would have made you fish or something. I hope you can settle with vegetables and broth... Ehehheh..." Kyle said, with a nervous smile now. Kyle, I don't care. As long as you made it, I'll eat it.

"It's ok. You didn't know... Not your fault..."

We ate and talked a little with each other.

When we were all done, Kyle took the dishes and washed them.

I'm so damn tired right now... I just... Want to sleep... And forget... Everything...

I could feel my eyes start to close.

I crossed my arms on top of the table, and hid my face in them. I closed my eyes, and thought of Kyle. He was the only way I could sleep at night. This is why I love sleeping; I get to see my beloved. Even though it's just the thought of him, it makes me happy. I can at least think of how it would feel to be with him.

Before I knew it, about an hour has passed before Kyle woke me up.

He shook me a little bit. I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes.

"You must be really tired, Barrett," Kyle said, looking at me with his beautifull eyes, "I'll let you sleep in Aria's room or something. Me and her can share. Right, sweetie?" He smiled and looked at his daughter. She smiled right back and said, "Ok!" while coloring in a picture of a duck in a coloring book.

"Thanks..." I said, trying to hold back a yawn.

Kyle looked at me. "We can go upstairs and I'll give you some sleep wear or somethin, K?" He got up. I got up as well.

_I'll finally be alone with him... Maybe... I can tell him... Or maybe I should just... Be Quiet_

* * *

><p><em>Humming Witch: Yeah, I know, there are no "ducks" in the game, but... Oh well. Aria just calls it a duck. Yup. Well, sorry this chapter's a bit short. They'll be more words in the chapters to come. :) I hope you don't mind the POVs switching places all of the time. Most of the time it'll only be Barrett and Kyle's POVs, because they are the main characters in this fanfic.<em>


	3. This feeling

_ Kyle's POV_

* * *

><p>I smiled and blushed as I walked up the stairs, with Barrett at my heals. Aria was being a good little girl, coloring. I hope I can get back to her downstairs quickly to make sure she's ok.<p>

Barrett and I walked into the bedroom that I share with Mana. As soon as we were in the room, Barrett flinched. I guess he could smell the strong sent of flowers. Mana always uses perfume that smells a lot like roses. I've gotten used to it, but aperently, Barrett hasn't. But, that's ok, becasue we won't be in here for that long.

I squatted down to open up the middle drawer of my dresser.

"Hey, Barrett, we're about the same size, right?" I asked, smiling and still looking for some PJs for Barrett.

"...Y... Yeah."

I pulled out a gray top and pants for him. I only have two pairs, anyway, and they're both the same, so it didn't really matter.

I got up and handed Barrett the neatly folded clothing.

"It's a button-up shirt, so... Um.. If you need any help you can ask," I started blushing, feeling like an idiot for saying that. He tapped my head lightly and laughed a bit.

"I'm not a little kid, Kyle." he teased.

I pouted a little. "Well, I have a child, so I'm used to saying stuff like that... I-it kinda just-"

"Nah, it's ok..."

Barrett smiled and ruffled up my hair like _I _ was the little kid. He took the clothes and I walked out into the hall. He lightly tugged at my wrist and I couldn't help but... Blush from his touch. His hands are freezing still, and they're really soft... The way he touched me... It just felt so... Different... What is this feeling, that I feel so often when I'm around him...?

My thoughts were interupted as Barrett said,

"Kyle... Stay here with me... Please... While I get dressed..."

My face went red instantly.

"W-whaat?"

"Yeah. What if i need help with the buttons?"

"O-Oh... O-ok..." I turned around to enter the room again. I couldn't stop from blushing, I don't know why... I just can't stop. I looked down at the floor. Barrett lightly grabbed my chin and lifted my head up slightly. I still didn't make eye contact with him. I loooked to the side.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, then you can just stand infront of the wall until I need your help or something."

"O-okay."

Why the hell didn't I ask him why he wanted me to stay? It's too late, now... Damn... I feel so weird! This is weird... This whole situation is... I walked over to the wall and stood there. At least, now, I can think some stuff over.

My face was flushed, all I can really think about right now is Barrett. It was even worse now, that he was changing while I was in the room. I want to know why the hell I have this feeling. Everytime I think of him, I can't help but blush... And all I _can_ think about, is him... Fuck! What the hell, body? Stop blushing! Stop thinking about Barrett! I... I have a wife and a child... But... Did I ever _really_ love Mana?

I felt water forming at the edges of my eyes, and I couldn't help but start to cry. I didn't shake, I didn't make any nosies to show that I was crying, and yet, I still cried. I let the tears roll off of my cheaks and onto the floor. I tried wipping them away so Barrett wouldn't see. I tried hiding them. But it's so hard. To damn hard to hold back these tears.

"...Kyle?" I heard Barrett's voice say softly.

"..." I couldn't say anything...

He walked a little closer.

"Kyle..."

"..." I still couldn't talk. I just let the tears continue falling.

Barrett was now right behind me,

"Kyle, answer me when I'm talking to you. It hurts my feelings when you don't..." I then felt Barrett's arms wrap around me softly. Fuck, Barrett, stop it! Don't try to tease me... Please... I don't know what you're trying to do to me... Do you feel the same way?

Do I maybe... Love you...?

I shut my eyes tightly.

"Kyle, I need you to help me with something..."

"W-what..Do you need.. .Help with..."

Barrett rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath against my neck and it made me shiver.

"Help me with... My broken-heart."

I opened up my eyes. He lifted his head up from my shoulder, still keeping his arms around me, and I turned around to face him.

"Ba-arr-ett.." I said, tears coming as they please, "I don't know... If I _can_ help you... I... I don't know... what... this feeling is..."

* * *

><p>Humming Witch: Barrett couldn't hold back, and was all, "SUDUCTIVE MODE, ON!". =w= Bah, it was weird to type that, but that's what Barrett did. Yeah. Well, anyway, I hope you're all ready for some more sadness~ The next chapter *spoiler :3* is in Barrett's POV at first, then Aria's. You're gonna think it's all happy, right? But then it'll get kinda sad at the end. :D I'm mean like that. But it get's a little more lovey-dovey in the next chap., so you can look foward to that, I guess. =u=<p> 


	4. Our long awaited kiss

_Barretts POV_

* * *

><p>I told you, Kyle, that I might not be able to hold back anymore...<p>

I need to help my chest from hurting.

I hugged Kyle closer and tighter. I tried too look into his eyes that were a messy pool of tears.

"Then... Let me show you what this feeling is..."

I leaned down a bit, and crashed our lips together. This is just what I've wanted... What I've _always _wanted. Please... Don't hate me for this... Because I know you love it.

I felt my face heat up a bit, and I broke the kiss. I moved my face away about an inch from Kyle. I wiped away his tears with my other hand.

"Kyle, your eyes are so pretty,why make them ugly with tears? I don't like to see you cry, Kyle. I don't want you to be in pain."

He looked at me, into my own eyes. He stood there. He didn't say anything. Nothing at all.

"Kyle... You don't love me, do you?"

"N-no, Barrett, I-"

"I was stupid to think you would."

"Barrett I didn't _say _that I didn't love you!"

"But you don't, do you?"

"..."

I moved my face away from Kyle's.

Of course he wouldn't. He is a guy, afterall. I thought maybe he'd understand. Apperently, I was wrong. He is married, too. And has a child. What the hell was I thinking? I'm such an idiot...

"Barrett..."

"I'll go to sleep now... I'll leave you alone, Kyle... I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking..."

I turned around to leave, until he stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"Barrett, don't leave, come back... I _do_ love you... I just... I don't want to hurt Mana's feelings... I didn't think anything of it, but everytime I'm around you, I feel weird. A _good _kind of weird. I thought it was just because you were my friend... But... I relized now, that... I don't love Mana like I thought I did... Barrett, the person that I really love is... You!"

My eyes widened. He... He _does_ love me?

I turned back around and kissed Kyle once more. As our lips left each other's I smiled. "Kyle... Kyle, I love you so fuckin much." He smiled his usual simle at me.

"I love you, too, Barrett."

We continued our kiss. I licked his lips and he opened up his mouth to let me give him a more passonaite kiss. We ocassionally stopped for air, but started right back up again.

Kyle... You don't know how long I've waited for this to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

_Aria's POV_

* * *

><p>Daddy sure has been upstairs for a long time! I wonder if he's okay! I already finished coloring in stuff. I need another yellow crayon. I think I have some extras upstairs.<p>

I stood up from the chair, and walked upstairs. I went into my room to look for crayons. I can't find them! Did I leave them in Mommy and Daddy's room? I'll go look!

I walked a little bit down the hall.

When I stopped in front of the room, though, I saw Daddy and his friend... Giving each other Mommy and Daddy kisses?

"D-daddy?" I asked, very confused.

Daddy looked shocked. "A-Aria! W-why are you upstairs..?"

"I needed more coloring stuff. Also, you were up here for a while, and i was worried.."

"Oh..." Daddy looked up at Mr. Barrett, then walked over to me and lifted me up, like he always does.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" I asked, looking worried.

"Oh, n-nothing, Aria..."

"Why were you and Mr. Barrett kissing like you and Mommy used to?"

"Ahaha, Aria, I-I don't know what your talking about.. .Hahah..." Daddy had a nervous smile while he said that. Something _is _wrong!

"Daddy, you don't love Mommy anymore!"

"N-no, Aria, I love your mother a lot, but..."

Tears formed and started to roll down from my eyes to my cheaks to my chin.

"S-so, you don't love me anymore, either?" I started crying and pressing my fists against my eyes, trying to make them stop. But they can't stop. No, not when my dady doesn't love me and mommy!

"Sweetie! You're the greatest thing I have in this world! I'll always be there for you! It's just... Oh, Aria, you're too young to understand how love works, but I will _always _love you, no matter what."

"N-no ma-matt-er wha-wha-t?"

"Yes, no matter what." Daddy said, as he kissed my forehead.

"W-wha-tt a-abo-ut M-um?"

"Oh... Sweetie, _do _ love her, it's just... I love Barrett more... But, please, Aria, do _not _tell your mother. Please... I don't want her to be upset."

"Oh..." I said with a frown, "

Daddy sighed.

"I know that this is wrong, Aria, but you have to keep it a secret, ok?"

I smiled a bit. "Okie dokie, Daddy! It's hard to stay mad at you! But, that doesn't mean I'm not mad that you don't love Mommy anymore. But, I'll try not to say anything! Promise."

"Thank you, Aria..." Daddy smiled and hugged me tightly.

Oh, Daddy, I'm so happy that you can be happy. I just hope that... You don't forget about me and Mommy...

* * *

><p>Humming Witch: Yush. MOMMY AND DADDY KISSES. AND MR. BARRETT. I love making little kid POVs, cuz I get a free pass to be stupid. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^ I'm not good at writing out a very deatailed kiss, so please don't yell at me. I'll get better later on, promise. Just need a little more practice, but I don't think it's <em>that<em> bad. I'll try to make my next chapters a little happier. ;;^^ Oh, BTW, I will stop posting this fanfic to my DA. Only because, no one is really reading it, so I might as well just give a link that leads here.


	5. Falling Asleep

_Kyles POV_

* * *

><p>I held Aria in my arms tightly. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I don't want to loose her.<p>

"Daddy, put me down, please."

"Huh? Oh... Ok." I put Aria dont like she asked. She looks a little sleepy, now. It is past her bed time, anyhow.

"Daddy, can I sleep in my room by myself, please?"

I looked at my daughter, surprised.

"What? Why?"

She looked at Barrett and flinched when he looked back at her.

"B-because, I... I really like _my_ room," and with that, she left the room quickly and walked into the next one, which was of course hers.

I turned around and laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Barrett asked me.

"I think my daughter's afraid of you."

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we were kissing? She could have thought that you were forcing me, or something."

"So she thought I was trying to rape you?"

"Shhhh! Barrett! She's in the very next room!"

"Heheh, sorry..."

Barrett walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I blushed a bit.

"W-well, i have to go and help her with _her _PJs..."

I quickly kissed Barrett on the cheek and walked out into the hall, and into Aria's room. She was sitting on her bed, with her purple PJs that were very similar to my gray ones.

I helped her put on her sleep wear and I put her other clothes in a net pile on the floor. I'll go wash them later on or something.

She snuggled into the covers and smiled. "Daddy, could you read me a story, please?"

"Of course! Which story would you like me to read to you, sweetie?"

"One about a princess, please?"

"Okie dokie," I said, as I got out one of her favorite books that was about a regular old princess. I started to read her the story, starting with the _'Once upon a time,'_ and continuing telling her about a prindess that was known throught the village she lived in. After a couple pages to the end, Aria had already fallen asleep, so there was really no need to read any more aloud. I set the book down on top of her dresser, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Good night, sweetie."

I walked back out into the hall, and into the room that I left Barrett in. He was sitting on the bed, obviously sleepy. "Sorry, Barrett," I said as I sat down next to him, "I always read her stories before she goes to sleep."

"That's ok... You're a good father,"

Barrett leaned over and kissed me once again on the cheek. I blushed. "W-well, I guess I should get into my own PJs, huh?" I laughed a bit and got up. Barrett got up as well, and slid his hands up my shirt. Of course, I blushed at the touch that I was not familiar with.

"Let me help, Kyle."

My face went red, not like that was a surprise.

"S... Sure..."

"If you don't want me to, I won't. I won't be upset or anything... We can take things a little slower, if you'd like." Barrett kissed me again, on the forehead.

"N-no, I want you to, it's just... I'm not used to this... But... Maybe I should tell Mana first...?"

A few moments passed before Barrett said anything.

"... Maybe she doesn't need to know."

"But she's my wife..."

"And I'm your lover."

"..."

I looked down at my feet. Barrett stroked his soft fingers through my hair, and I closed my eyes. I feel like a kitten being softly petted for the first time with their new owner. I want to stay like this with him forever...

"You must be really tired, Kyle..."

"K...Kinda..."

Barrett smiled.

I went to go get my PJs on, not caring where my other clothes went. I tried to put them in a 'neatish' pile near the dresser, but, it'll still be a mess, no matter what I do. I'll worry about it in the morning. Barrett was already in bed, but I don't even know if he's fallen asleep yet.

I slowly got into bed next to him, pulled the covers up to my mouth, and buried my face in Barrett's chest. He's so warm... I probably don't even need a blanket.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I relized that he haden't fallen asleep yet. He pulled me a bit closer and I smiled.

"Barrett... I... Love you..."

"And I'll always love you, Kyle."

I closed my eyes and quickly feel asleep. I can't wait to get up in the morning and tell him 'I love you' again... I just hope that... I'll be able to tell Mana...Without hurting her... Somehow...

* * *

><p>Humming Witch: ... Kyle's not the neatest person, as you can see by him leaving his clothes on the floor and his daughter's clothes on the floor, and what the hell even happened to Barrett's clothes? Bah. "BAH, CLOTHES! WHO NEEDS CLOTHES?" As said by Jumbo from the Yotsuba manga. Sorry. I just had to do that.<p>

Yup. Barrett was so ready to be all, "KYLE, LET'S DO IT. NAO." But, this won't be yaoi, so... ^_^ But, I guess there will be some 'yaoish' stuff in here soon, so... Hmm... I DON'T KNOW YET. BLAHBLAHBLAH. Hope ya liked this chapter! :3 More to come soon, hopefully~


	6. All too much

**_Humming Witch: My GOD, I finally got my lazy ass working on this. (oAo) I'm so sorry to those of you who have been waiting so long for this - please forgive me! I was on vacation for the first week of summer break, but, I promise you, I will try to my best to upload more chapters~! Trust me, I myself have missed a lot of this Kyle and Barrett goodness. They're one of my fav. pairings. Some of the stuff in this chapter is very old - I worked on it for a few months then stopped then started back up again today, so, just thought I should tell you. Please enjoy~ (^_^)_**

* * *

><p><em>Kyle's POV<em>

I woke up the next morning with my back to Barrett. I flipped over to my other side and cuddled up with him a bit again, closing my eyes to his warmth. I feel like falling asleep again. So that's exactly what I do.

_ARIA'S POV_

I woke up and yawned. I threw the blankets off of me and slid off the bed with ease. I wonder if Daddy's awake yet?

I Walk out into the hall and into Mommy and Daddy's room.

"Daddy?" I ask, wondering if he's still sleepy.

I waited a while and got no response. I looked at Daddy and Mr.. Barrett hugging, it reminded me of Mommy.

Wait... The snow's not so bad... Maybe Mommy's gonna come home early?

I climb up onto the bed, and sit at the foot of it.

"Daddy! I think Mommy might be coming home soon, the snow's cleared up a bit! Maybe you and Mr. Barrett should stop cuddling so that she doesn't get upset."

As soon as I said this, Mr. Barrett's eyes opened. He shook Daddy a bit.

"Kyle. Kyle. Kyle. Wake up."

"Mmmph, w...whaaattt?" Daddy asks, sounding sleepy and rolling around a bit. He slowly sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Mana might be coming home early-"

Daddy's eyes widened.

"WAIT- WHAT- BUT SHE CAN'T BE COMING BACK JUST YET AND-" Daddy then looked at me. "A-Aria! When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." I reply, crawling over to sit in Daddy's lap.

KYLE'S POV

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit OH SHIIIIT! What if Mana comes early and sees all of this? Why didn't I think ahead? Argh, I'm such an idiot! I hang my head down in shame as Barrett sits next to me, not saying anything, while Aria is on my lap.

Barrett puts and arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's probably still gonna stay there, but just to be sure, lets get dressed and stuff in case she does come back home."

"A-alright..."

He quickly kisses me on the cheek and I hug Aria.

"Aria... Go to your room and pick out an outfit... I'll be there soon, just wait, k, sweetie?"

"Ok, Daddy!"

I kiss her forehead, and she slides off the bed, walking back out into the hall and to her room. I sigh.

"... " Barrett stays silent as he moves closer to me and wraps me in his arms. I blush and kiss him quickly.

"Barrett, I don't wanna get up."

"Gosh, you sound so lazy. Come on, we have to."

I made some sort of weird groan noise and wriggled around a bit. He laughed.

"If you don't get up I'll ass-rape you soon."

"You leave my ass alone!"

"Only if you get up."

I made another groaning sound. "Fiiine."

I slowly get up out of bed with Barrett by my side.

"Let me help you get dressed," he says, un-buttoning my shirt.

I blush and look away.

"N-no, you don't have to-"

"But I wanna."

"..."

He takes off my shirt and lets it fall to the ground with ease.

"You never clean up anything, do you, Kyle?"

"Nope."

"So it's Mana's job?"

"Yup, I guess so."

"God, Kyle, you're the laziest person I know. I'm surprised you can grow crops."

"Hey, I am 26. I _think_ I should be able to at _least_ grow _some_ crops"

"You're 26?"

"Yes. You?"

"Same."

"Oh."

We stand in silence for a bit. Barrett slides his hands up and down my torso for a bit, before wrapping his arms around me once more.

I hide my face in his chest.

For a while, it feels like we're the only two people in the world. It feels like nothing could go wrong - and that nothing will go wrong. It feels amazing - to be with this man that I love more than life itself.

Yes, I love Barrett a lot - but, at the same time, I'm worried about Aria.

I don't know if she's worried or what - is she really ok with me cheating on her mother like this? I feel like a horrible father, but, I can't _not_ love Barrett...

I feel tears at the edges of my eyes. I can't hold them back anymore after a while, and I start crying. Barrett holds me tighter and strokes my hair with a free hand.

"Don't cry, Kyle... Everything will be alright..."

I wish that were true, Barrett.

I wish I could stop.

I cry too much for my age.


	7. She came back Home

**Humming Witch: I started and finished this today - and UPLOADED IT AT THE SAME TIME? MY GOD, I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF RIGHT NOW. I hope you guys like this chapter~**

* * *

><p><em>Kyle's POV<em>

After everyone was dressed and we were all downstairs, I made a plain breakfast of eggs and toast with some milk.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Aria said, smiling. Seeing her smile put a smile on my face as well.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

I sat down next to Aria and ate my food quickly. I then got up.

"I'm gonna go check up on the crops outside, I'll be right back. Barrett, could you watch Aria for me, please?"

"Sure," He said, continuing to eat his toast.

_Barrett's POV_

I watched as Kyle's back disappear from view, and finished eating the toast that was in my hand. I could feel that Aria was staring at me, so I looked back at her. She quickly looked away and pretended like she wasn't doing anything.

"Do you hate me, Aria?" I asked, in a gentle voice.

"What? N-no! I just... Don't like new people."

"So you _don't _like me."

"I never said that!"

"But I'm a new person?"

"You're an _ok _new person. I don't hate you."

"Oh, alright." I sip at my milk.

"So you like Daddy?"

"Yeah. I love him."

"So do I, he's my Daddy!" She smiled and I smiled a bit too.

She continued eating as I finished my food and milk. I've never really been that fond of children, but, Aria seems different. Like she actually understands everything that's happening.

A few minutes later, Kyle walked back inside.

"Well, the crops are alright!"

"Aren't you cold, Kyle?" I ask, getting up from my seat and walking up to him.

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" He said with his usual smile. He started shaking. Slowly at first, but then his shaking became more rapid. I quickly pulled him into an embrace. He was freazing cold!

"My god, Kyle! You're a horrible liar."

"Haha, yeah, I know I am."

"I'll go make you some tea or something..."

"No, no, it's alright."

Kyle chuckled a bit to himself. I walked over with him to his seat at the table, and as he sat down I took a glass from the cupboard. I brewed some tea for him, then poured it in the cup and placed it on the table infront of him.

"T-thank you..."

"You're welcome."

I then went and took my jacket from the coat hanger, and wrapped it lightly around Kyle.

"There," I said, wrapping my arms around him from behind, overlapping the jacket, "Now you won't be so cold."

I kissed him on the cheek and a light pink showed itself upon his face. I went back to my chair and sat down. Aria, not really paying attention to the stuff going on around her, drew pictures of trees and rivers, and coloring them in messily like kids do, obviously forgetting about her dishes still on the table.

We waited a bit in silence - Kyle sipping at his hot tea, Aria drawing, and me staring at Kyle's face. About, maybe a half hour or more passed before the front door opened - it was Mana.

Oh _great_. Here comes that bitch.

I look away from her and rip my gaze away from kyle - a really hard thing for me to do. Aria looks up from her coloring, slides off her chair, and runs over to Mana, hugging her.

"Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie! Oh, I missed you so much!"

Kyle didn't say anything, but he got up as well, draping my jacket on the chair. He frowned and looked at me. I looked at him, frowning myself. He put on a fake smile as Mana hugged him.

God damn-it, get off my man!

"Did you miss me?" She asks.

I sure didn't.

"Uh... Yeah! We were lonely without you!"

"Good!"

_'Good'_? The hell, _'Good'_?

She then looks at me.  
>"Oh, hello, Barrett!"<p>

"...Hey."

Mana looks back at Kyle - _my _Kyle.

"Kyle, darling, I'm really sleepy, let's go upstairs and cuddle~!" She says in an annoying, high-pitched, trying-to-act-cute voice. I should be the only one that cuddles with Kyle.

"U-um, not right now... Actually I have to stay over Barrett's house, so..."

"What? Why?" She glances at me with a look of disgust in her eyes then looks back at Kyle.

"Because he... Asked me to help with something and I need to stay the night. I'm pretty sure something in his house broken and it's gonna take a while to repair."

"Oh. Well then, fine. I can spend the rest of the day with Aria, then."

She picks Aria up in her arms and goes up stairs.

"Nice cover-up," I say, kissing Kyle.

"Haha, thanks.."

"Well then, let's go fix the broken stuff in my house."

We both laugh a small bit and walk outside. It's super cold, but, if we run I guess we could make it to my house without getting a cold or something ourselves.

"Come on, let's go run so that we have a less likely chance of getting a cold?" I ask him, grabbing his hand. "I'll carry you."

"You will?" Kyle asks, surprised.

"Yup."

"Serious?"

"Serious."

"Ok, then, carry me, please?"

He looks at me with the cutest face I've ever seen. I kneel on the ground. He gets atop of me, and I stand up, grabbing underneath his thigh, his arms wrapping around my neck losely.

I smile.

"You know, I can't run now. We're probably gonna catch colds."

"That's alright. That means we can kiss without getting each other sick~"

I chuckle a bit.

I feel his warm stomach on my back, and his head resting on mine. It makes me wish that I would have told him things sooner, that I could have him instead of him having Mana. That maybe Aria would have been our child - a child _we_ had together, and not a child that he had with _her_. One can only wish. But, sometimes, wishing just isn't enough anymore.


	8. Take off your pants, Kyle

**Humming Witch: Yeeeys! I basicly started and finished all of dis today. :D Gosh I'm so proud! ;W; This chapter gets a little depressing. Can you figure out Barrett's secret at the end? I'll give you all a hint at the end of this chapter. :3 And thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed! 7 reviews is the most I ever got on any of my stories on here and fictionpress.. ;;;-W- You guys make me feel special. I love you all. W It helps get me motivated to wright more. P:**

* * *

><p><em>Kyle's POV<em>

As Barrett carries me on his back, I cling onto him. Not because I don't want to fall, but simply because want to be closer to him. I close my eyes and try not to fall asleep. The cold wind fiercely blowing onto my back stings, but it's all worth it to be with Barrett.

"Hey, Kyle," He says, in a quiet tone, as we reach the front door of his home, "Can I put you down? We're already here, anyhow, so..." He trailed off.

He leaned over a bit, and got off him.

"Thanks, Barrett. I had no idea you were that strong. Heeheeh..."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He says with a smile.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to find out what those things are some day."

I give him a quick hug while blushing like always.

He opens up the front door and I walk inside behind him. He sighs, closes the door, and locks it.

"Wow. Everything looks so different... I haven't really visited you here in a while..."

"Yeah.." He says, sighing again.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yeah... I need to tell you something. I'll go make tea."

He walks over to the counters and gets two cups, one for us both. I sit down at the dining room table, and wait for him to sit down here, as well. He comes back with two cups of freshly brewed tea in his hands. I take one from him.

"T-thanks..." I say, sipping at it careful not to burn my mouth.

He smiles, sits down, then looks at his cup and frowns.

"...My father's dead, Kyle."

My eyes widen and I put my cup down. I stare at him.

"W-what? I-I didn't know.. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I..." I hide my face in my left hand. "Why didn't anyone tell me? W-when did this happen? Oh god, Barrett, I'm so sorry for your loss... I just.."

He reaches over and puts a hand on my free hand.

"It was when you went to that island for a few weeks... About two days after you left. He had a heart attack while I was gone somewhere.. It was too late when I came back..."

I start crying.

"When you came back, I guess.. I guess I just didn't want to tell you then. It was too much for me to handle because then you got married... I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry! I just... God!" I squeeze at his hand.

He gets up and walks over to me, still holding my hand. I let go of his, stand up, and tightly embrace him. I cry into his chest, his warmth around me making me feel safe.

Please don't let me go, Barrett...

_Barrett's POV_

As I tightly hold onto Kyle, I breathe in the scent of his red hair and hold back my will to take him right here on the table.

This probably isn't even the right time, either.

But I've been waiting for so long, damn-it.

Wait - why the hell am I thinking of fucking him when I just told him dad died?

Oh, well, now I feel like one messed up person.

But I have needs, right?

Well, all I really need right now is to be with Kyle. That alone can make me happy. Really happy.

Screw you Mana!

Kyle's mine.

I pull away from him and kiss him quickly. I wipe away at his tears, and smile faintly.

"Don't be so upset, Kyle... You had no idea... Don't be sorry... He's in a better place, now... I know he is."

"O-ok..."

He sniffled a bit then slowly stopped crying. He hugged me. I hugged back.

Damn it, I love you so much.

"Kyle, you wanna go upstairs and take a nap or something?" I ask, tangling my fingers through his soft hair.

"S-sure... Carry me again. Pwease?" he chuckles a bit. I smile.

"Sure, why not?" I laugh a bit.

"Y-you're not serious, are you?" He looks at me with disbelief and a smile.

"I'm totally serious."

I pick Kyle up without another word, bridal style. He blushes and wraps his arms around my neck. I kiss him again.

"You have soft lips, Barrett."

"That's a weird thing to point out, Kyle."

"I know. But their soft. Like pillows should be."

"So my mouth is a pillow? What?"

We both laugh.

"Nah, that's what your arm's for." he says, blushing.

I smile at him.

Every time I'm around him, I can't help but smile when he does something. Anything, really. Is this what love feels like? Obviously. Wow. I just answered my own question... Whatever.

I walk up the stairs, holding Kyle as carefully as I can, trying not to drop him. That'd be embarrassing. And I bet it'd hurt. So I'll prevent that from happening to my Kyle.

We finally get upstairs when I put him down.

He kisses my cheek. We kissed a lot today, huh?

"Come on, lets go cuddle," I say, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

We walk towards the bed.

"You get in it first," I say, pointing at it.

"What, you don't want to right away?"

"Well, no, but..."

Without thinking I grab the edge of Kyle's shirt and lift it up and off of him.

"Oh,...I..uh... You should take your clothes off."

URGH, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?

"W-what?"

"Y-you can't really sleep with all those clothes...on."

"..Alright."

"Let me take off your pants."

DAMN-IT, MOUTH, YOU KEEP MY THOUGHTS AND WORDS AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!

"Jeez, Barrett, you sure want me to get naked, don't you?" He chuckles a bit.

"Oh-well-uh- not naked, just... In your boxers."

I blush and he giggles.

"If you can take my clothes off then I should be able to do the same to you~"

"That seams fair."

We hold each other close for a bit, then back away a little, taking off each other's pesky clothing and letting it drop casually onto the floor until we're in nothing but our boxers. I gently push Kyle down onto the bed and get atop of him. He smiles at me, and a light rosy pink spreads across his cheeks, making him look even more adorable than he usually is. I place a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Barrett,"

"I love you too, Kyle."

And I always will.

You know that, right?

I get off of Kyle, fall onto the bed next to him onto my back, and turn over so I can hold my love.I pull the covers up to our shoulders. I put my arms around him, and pull him closer. Close enough that I can hear his heart beating, and feel the rise and fall of his body with each breath he takes.

"So... You must get lonely, huh, Barrett...? I just.. I feel so bad... I'm sorry I can't help."

"Kyle, you've helped in more ways that you know... Trust me."

"R-really?"

I smile and look at him.

"Yes. Kyle, you've helped me so much. Trust me."

He smiles back at me.

"I'm happy I helped,"

"I'm happy you helped, too."

He snuggles closer to me.

I want to tell him what I did when he looked so happy with _her_, when I saw her pregnant, but I don't think I can. Not right now. Maybe when he finds the razor blades in my nightstand drawers. Or questions the extra rope in my closet. But I guess it's better not t tell him.

Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Humming Witch: Here's the hint, gaiz! No, Barrett didn't kill his father.. That'd be... That'd be just wrong. ._. I think I made it sorta obvious to what it is. It's supah serious. B(<br>When I was writing about Barrett, Kyle, and the bed, it felt like I was righting a porno. .A. I kept getting the giggles. I'm mature, huh? "OH KYLE LET ME LEAD YOU TO THE BED~! NOW XXXXXXXX TO ME AND I'LL XXXXXXXXX YOURS." pssssh what?  
>Kyle's hair is red, right? It looks red.<br>**


	9. You're a fluffeh cloud, Barrett

**Humming Witch: Yay! I was working on this bit by bit for a few days... Sorry it's so shorrrttt! ;;;;^_^ It's a little "iffy", but, the next chapters shall be much much better. c: I hope that this one isn't too bad! ;;^^**

* * *

><p><em>Kyle's POV<em>

I snuggle as close as I can to Barrett, wanting to be even closer to him though that's probably impossible.

"You're skin's so soft, Barrett! Everything about you so soooooft." I say, as I rub my face on his arm. "You're so sawft an fluffeh."

"Pffft, you sure that's just not the softness of your skin?" He asks, laughing.

"I'm sure! You're really really soft. I'm no where near that soft. You're like a cloud."

He holds onto me tightly.

"So... What was it like? The first years of your marriage with Mana?"

"Well.. At first it was great, and I really did truly love her, but, after we had a child she started being clingy. Which is I guess normal, but sometime's she'd yell at me for being out too long around other people, no matter which gender. She would tell Aria "Don't be like your father, he's a bad influence," and things like that."

"Really? At least Aria's smarter than that. You're not a bad influence at all. You love that child with all your heart. Mana's just being a bitch."

"I-I guess... Then to make it worse, she always suspects me of something. I'll go outside to tend to the crops for about an hour or two, then when I'll come back inside she'll ask where I've been all night. I don't know, maybe she's just worried about me..."

"Eh, maybe. I wanna see how she acts for myself."

"Oh.. Alright."

We lay in one another's arms for a while longer, feeling each other's warmth and love.

Then after a while I feel Barrett's hands slide down my back and onto my ass.

"J-just what're you touching there?" I say, my face a bright red.

"Oh, you know... Feelin' you up.. On your ass."

"I'm quite aware...I'm kinda regretting taking off almost all of my clothing..."

"You're right you should've taken it all off."

I flinch and turn an even brighter red, if something like that was possible. He chuckles a bit.

"At least I'm not grabbing somewhere else, although it's hard not to."

I squeal a bit, not able to form any words. His hands rub up and down my back slowly. It's not like I don't like it or want it, it's just...

His hands stop on my lower back and rest there.

"Am I bothering you with this, Kyle? Cuz I'll stop. I can wait." He rests his forehead against mine.

"N-no! Not at all... It's just... I don't know if it's the right time yet... It feels too weird right now..." I blush and look away. He places a gentle kiss upon my lips.

"It's alright, Kyle. I understand. Just tell me when you're ready, Kay?"

"...Kay."

He smiles and I smile back at him. He licks his lips and whispers in my ear,

"I can't wait till then~"

"Wha-whhhaaa-?"

I can't help but bush madly. I can't really do anything else but that.

He chuckles a bit more.

"You're so cute, you know that?"

If it was possible I start to blush even more, I wouldn't be surprised if my whole body was red. I hide my face in Barrett's chest.

"Awww, ok, I'll stop. " He chuckled a bit more and moved his hands up my back.

"...You're really warm, too, Barrett. You're a warm fluffy cloud, now."

"Oh, am I now?"

I giggle a bit.

"Yup."

"Oh. Alrighty, then."

He kisses my head and rests his chin there. Before I know it I fall asleep, surrounded by the warmth of someone that could love me this much.

I feel so special, to be cared for like this. Maybe I don't deserve it. Or do I? I'm not sure. All I know is that I love Barrett, He loves me, and Aria is the greatest thing to ever happen in my life.

God my life feels so wonderful right now...

* * *

><p><strong>Humming Witch: Pssssh, Kyle, you blush so much. I think I made this short becasue the next chapters I was planning on making them a biiit longer. Again, I'm so sorry! TT-TT I might be busy the next week because I have to exercise and walk a bunch, cuz I'm pudgy. =W= And I don't know how long it'll be :C<strong>


	10. Aw hell no Yue

**Yaaay! It's the 10th chapter! 10TH! Wow! Double-digits. (UwU) Well I hope you enjoy this! I hope Ididn't get any names wrong, we got two more new people! I didn't really serch their names, I did it off memory, I hope they're right! W Oh, and, btw, if you wanna know when I'm working on these chaps, just check my twitter ( HummingWitch ). I'll usually post how my stories are going, and if anything happens as to where I'll have to stop writing ! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Barrett's POV<p>

I wake up and realize that Kyle and I feel asleep together.

God this feels so great - so wonderful, to have him half-naked in my arms, blushing, and being as adorable as can be.

I just hope Mana doesn't show up.

He did say that we were trying to fix something, right?

Fuck this is a hard secret to keep. Thank _God_ Aria is super smart and actually doesn't mind. But she seems like she'd be so attached to her mother.

But she won't tell, right?

Ah, whatever. I just wanna focus on Kyle right now.

He obviously hasn't waken up yet. He's so lazy.

I inch away from him a bit and look at how he's sleeping. He's on his side, his neck just begging me to lick and bite it. But I can't. I can't leave any hickeys on him. Or else she'll get mad. And Kyle doesn't deserve to get yelled at. Plus it would give everything away, or she'll kill all the females around her, not including her daughter.

He just needs to be cuddled. And possibly fondled with. By me.

I lightly touch his neck and wish to put all the marks I can on him. It's hard not to get _excited_ with him around me like this.

I snuggle back closer to him and smile.

I love you so much, Kyle.

Kyle's POV

I wake up, still being snuggled by Barrett. I nuzzle my face into his chest and he looks at me.

"Hey sleepy head," He says with a smile.

"Moooorning~" I say, kissing his chin.

"You think your wifey's worried?"

"Probably..." I sigh. "She's gonna lecture me when I get back."

"That sucks, I feel so bad. Why don't we really break something in the house so that you can stay longer? But you must be missing Aria too, huh?"

"Well, yeah... She is my daughter after all..." I give a weak smile and look down, away from Barrett's gaze.

He strokes my hair with one and and holds onto me with the other.

"You seem sad," He says, tightening his grip on me.

"No, Barrett, I'm fine."

Before I realize it, tears start flowing out of my eyes. I keep the smile on my face and try not to shake or anything to make Barrett worry. But that's kind of hard to do, considering the fact that he can feel my tears on his chest.

"Kyle, don't lie to me, I know you're not alright,"

"Ok, ok, I'm not!"

I cling onto Barrett and start crying more rapidly.

"Fuck Barrett! I don't know if Aria's really my child!"

"What?"

Was that sudden or what? But it's true. I've always had my doubts. Maybe if Max didn't come to the house as often when Mana knew I was going to be away... Fuck!

"Kyle don't be ridiculous!"

"No, Barrett, really! Ok, look... When I'd tell Mana that I'd be gone for a bit, she'd always bring Max over. God I sound paranoid just like her, but, I mean, me and her only did it once... And it was very awkward for me... I doubt we really did anything... It was just weird! We hardly do anything and then all of a sudden she's pregnant! Barrett, I love Aria so much, but what if she's really Max's child and not mine? God damn it, I swear to God I'm so messed up to think this, but, still!"

I can't help my yelling, or my tears, or how messed up I feel right now.

"Look, Kyle..." Barrett starts as he strokes my hair, trying to calm me down a bit, "I know that you must be doubtful because of that, but even if he is, which he probably isn't, that little girl looks so much like you. She has your red hair color, and those beautiful brown eyes of yours. And no one can take you two away from each other. Max has never even been in Aria's life as much as you have. You're an amazing father to her, Kyle, and you always will. Not matter what."

My crying slows down a little and I move up closer to Barrett and hide my face in the crock of his neck.

"Barrett..." I can't use words to express how much that ment to me... All I can do is say his name and hug him, and hope that he knows how much I care...

"Come on, Kyle, lets get dressed... I don't wanna, but I also don't want you to get yelled at by Mana..." He kisses my forehead softly, and I inch away from him a bit. I smile at him and wipe away the last of my tears.

"Alright..."

We get up out of bed and Barrett helps put my clothes back on. I giggle.

"I feel like a child,"

"Well, it's fun dressing you up. Cuz then I get to un dress you again."

We both start laughing.

"Jeez, Barrett, that was a little corny." I manage to say in between laughs.

"But it was still sweet, right?"

"Yeah," I smile and giggle a bit more, feeling like a happy little school-boy.

When I'm with Barrett I feel more like... Myself.

Soon we're both dressed, and we walk back down stairs.

"I'm making more tea," Barrett says, as he walks over to the kitchen to brew some more wonder cups of tea. I sit down at the table.

A while later there's a knock at the door.

"Oh-I'll go get it," Barrett says, as he quickly places the cups of freshly-brewed tea in front of me and in front of his place at the table.

He opens up the door.

"Barrrrettt!"

I recognize that voice! It's Yue!

"Oh, hey, Yue."

"I went over Mana's today, and she said Kyle was over here? She seemed pretty sad that he was gone,"

"Oh, yeah, he's here... "

Barrett steps out of the way and lets the traveling seller into his home. Yue walks in happily.

"Kyyyllllllle!" She says, running over to me and giving me a super tight gut-squeezing hug, "Oh, I hate you so much! Taking Mana away from me. Juuuust kidding! Mana's looking for you!" I sand up and look at her.

"What?"

"Yup! She's worried."

"Oh... Tell her I'll be there soon, kay?"

"Will do! Sooo... You and Barrett bump uglies yet?"

"Y-Yue!"

"Weeeell, you spent the night here, what else would you guys do?" She gave me a wink and nudged me with her elbow. She giggled.

"You guys make a sweet couple, you know that? But it's ok, I won't tell Maaaana~! Bye-bye!"

And with that, Yue left, me and Barrett speechless.

"HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE KNOW?" Barrett yelled, looking like someone just punched him in the gut and he was ready to punch them back.

"I don't know!" I yelled back standing up. "Maybe... Maybe she's just really smart. We're not that obvious about it, right?"

"We...We're not..." Barrett sighed. "Well there's only one way to find out,"

"So we're going to either have to question Yue or... See if Aria told. Which is highly un-likely."

"What should we do first?"

"Let's go... Ask Yue first."

"Alrighty,"

Well. It seems that our secret is either really obvious, or someone found out and is trying to possibly get me killed. God I don't know what I'll do if Mana hears about this!

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaaat? Kyle you <em>are<em> the babbie's daddy. Sorry. The Steeve Wilkos show's in my head XD Yeah, anyway, Ireally didn't want to have to use Max because I love the pairing Max x Jake (weird, I'l lexplain it some other time XD) And... uh.. I guess Yue'll be all shoujo-ai, so there's gonna be some of that in the later chapters.. . Ifeel like I made her annoying D: I'm sorry. BUT HOLY CRAP, FIRST FANFIC I EVER WROTE WITH DOUBLE-DIGIT CHAPTERS, URRRGHHH! fjsidfjsiogjsog *party at my house* pffft, Barrett gettin excited.*cough*BONER*cough*Sorry for any mistakes! My computer's being a jerk and I'm afraid to go back and check it right now so that it won't do it again...:(**


	11. The Scary Look!

**Heeey, new chapter yay! Urgh this took around two days. I woulda finished sooner but I was lazy and I had stuffs to do, all that crap =A= BTW I put the flash-back with underlines because... yeah... I'm sorry, I'm too lazy ot explain anything right now... Dx Enjoy thhe 11th chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Yue's POV<em>

**-While Kyle was at Barrett's...-**

* * *

><p>I sighed. Hardly anyone came by to buy anything today! I'm such a horrible merchant, why don't people like my items? Am I not friendly enough? Are the prices too high? Maybe I should mark down the rings! Oh, no one's going to buy anything today...<p>

"Yue?" I turned my head around to look at the person standing behind me.

"Mana!" I turn my whole body around and hug her. "You want some rings?"

She chuckled. "No, no, I'm not here for that... I need you to come over."

"Huh? Alright." I let go of her and looked down expecting to see a small child. "Hey, where's Aria? I had a gift for her."

"Oh, she's at home,"

"YOU LEFT YOUR KID ALONE IN A HOUSE FULL OF SHARP OBJECTS?! What kind of mother are you! Poor Aria's probably worried-"

"No, no, it's okay! Max is there."

"Oh. Mr, 'Look how rich I am, I'm better than everyone,' " I said in a mocking tone.

"Don't be so mean, Yue."

I sighed. "Maybe if you bought something I'd be nicer..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked, a small bit of anger in her voice.

"Nothing!"

"...Alright."

I bet all of my money that Mana was totally thinking _'Bull shit nothing!'_

I walked back with Mana to her and Kyle's house. She invited me inside and my eyes were oh so _very_ glad to see Max playing with Aria. Bitch you ain't her father! I should kick your ass right here, right now...

I was so caught up in my anger that I didn't notice Mana was poking my shoulder.

"I'm going to go make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Um.. Sure! Thanks!"

"You can go have a seat at the table."

"Alrighty," I walked over and sat in the chair closest to Max and all of his.. Evil-doings of.. Of corrupting small children! Don't fall into his traps Aria!

As Mana watched the stove, I turned all the way around in my chair and glared at the back of Max's head. Oh how I'd love to kick it. But then Mana would yell at me and I'd get in trouble and all that crap.

"Why don't you like me, Aria?" I heard Max say. Yeah, don't notice that I'm here! Tch, jerk. "Is it cuz I'm prettier?"

Dude. What the fuck?

"Because. You always talk about being better. I want Daddy, not you. Daddy, Mommy, Mr. Barrett, Ms. Yue, and some other peoples. Ms. Yue's been here for a while, and I couldn't give hugs because you're trying to hard to be friendly," She got up, walked over to me, and hugged my leg.

Whoa. Whoa. Did I hear Mr. Barrett? Barrett? She likes him enough to put him right after Daddy and Mommy? Hey... Barrett got in front of me! He's gonna get a stern talking to.

"Hey there kid!" I smiled at her, "Guess what? I got you a present!"

"Oh really? Thanks Ms. Yue! I'll draw a picture of a duck for you!"

I chuckled and went through my bag. Please tell me it's in here! Ah-ha! Found it! I pulled out the pink and white stripped box and handed it to Aria. She took it with a smile.

"Oh, thank you sooo much Ms. Yue! You're gonna get _2_ Duckies!" She plopped down onto the floor and tore at the wrapping paper carefully.

"Is everything alright? You're tearing it _reaaaaaaallly_ _sloooooowly_." I say, my words as slow as her ripping wrapping paper.

"Oh, the paper's reallllly pretty so I'm gonna keep it and put it in my special box!"

"Awww..."

A while later Mana set a cup of tea down in front of me and Aria got the wrapping paper off. She opened the box and squealed.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou SOO MUCH!" she said, hugging me the best she could through the chair.

"What did you get her?" Mana said with a slight chuckle, sliding her chair out to sit down.

"Oh, just some Chocolate, crayons, and a frilly red dress."

"Really? Any reason?"

"Not because I want more people to buy those things from me-I mean.. Uh... She's my favorite kid in all of the lands. You know that dress also comes in your size, different colors." I leaned in and whispered, "All hand-made too, by me of course."

Mana smiled. "Yue. I appreciate the dress, but I don't really have the money to buy anything right now. Sorry."

"Oh, that's alright. Tell your friends,"

"But you know everyone as well as me-"

"_Tell_. _Your_ _friends_. Kay?"

"... Ooookaaay..."

"Thanks for the tea!" I said, picking up the mug and sipping at it.

It was then that Max spoke up,

"Why don't I buy something from you, Yue? I do have the money, after all.." He got up from the floor (He sat there the whole time?) and sat next to Mana at the table.

I held back my urge to slap him across his rich face. If I was lucky, maybe some coin's fall out of his mouth or something. But if I did that Mana would hate me.

My eye twitched. "_Yeaaah_, of course, you're welcome any time..."

"Is something wrong with your eye?" He asked.

"No. Maybe something's wrong with your eye."

"Tch, I have much better eyesight than you, don't talk to me about my eyes." he sighed.

I scowled and drank my tea. Aria crawled up onto the chair at the end of the table and smiled. She leaned over as close as she could to me, put her hand at the side of her mouth and whispered, "I have a secret I need to tell you!"

I giggled. "Alright" I said, putting my hand as to where it would cover my mouth as well, whispering back.

"Are you guys keeping secrets?" Mana asked, in between small chuckles.

"No!" Aira and I said simultaneously.

"So... Anyway... Why are you doing this, Mana?"

"Doing _what_?" She said through clenched teeth, glancing at Aria then me.

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot."

"Aria, would you be a sweetie and go up to your room for a bit? We have to have grown-up talk in here."

"Oh, that stuff! I don't like that stuff. Alrighty!" She slid off her chair and went upstairs with her brand new box of crayons at hand.

"Ok, so, anyway," I say, glancing at Max then Mana. "What's the deal? You two are gonna be like this? It's kinda sick, you know."

"Well, Yue, it's how I live my life..."

"Yeah? Well what about Kyle's? Do you know how much this is gonna hurt him, when he finds out that you and Max had sex while you two were married?"

Mana sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well. Go ahead. Talk."

I don't know what I was getting so worked up about. Probably because Max is right there. Yeah, blame him for all your problems, way to go Yue,_ you go girl_! I sigh.

"Well... It's not like Kyle's _not_ Aria's dad-"

"He is. He better be."

"Me and Max only did it once!"

"Once is more than enough, you know that."

"Well, I was... Upset at that time!"

I stood up and slammed my hands against the table.

"You were upset? Please! Upset that you couldn't fuck every guy in town! You just wanted a quick little _fuck_, you didn't want to wait for Kyle, you didn't want to wait for him to be ready, you had to get a dick shoved up your ass right away!"

"The hell Yue?! Did you forget my child is upstairs?"

I sighed and fell back into my seat.

"Sorry.. I just... I'm just upset about some things, and I took it out on everything but my problem..." I glanced at Max quickly.

"It's... Alright."

"... " Max remained silent and hardly did anything but breathe.

Say something! Urghh! You too rich to waste your... Your _words_ on me?!

Mana put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand, her tea in the other. She looked down at the table and the look in her eyes told me that she was hurt. I feel really bad now. Like, _really_ bad.

I reached my hand over and pat her arm a bit.

Without looking at him I said, "Max you're not talking at all."

"I know," He replied blankly.

"..."

"Mana, why did you do this?"

She started crying, "I don't know!"

I looked at her and frowned. Fuck...

* * *

><p><em>-Mana's POV-<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-flash back-<strong>_

"Kyle do you have to go?" I asked, grabbing his hand before he walked out the door.

He sighed. "Yeah, I really have to. Don't worry I'll only be gone for a little while, every thing will be fine!" He kissed my forehead. "There's enough crops to live on and when I get back I'll have even more to sell. I'm sorry Mana, I didn't mean to leave this early, but I have to or else we won't have a lot to live on. We need the money."

"I-I know, but, what am I gonna do? I'll be so lonely!"

"It's only for a day or two. Promise. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tears started brimming at the edges of my eyes. He kissed me on the lips, hugged me, then left.

I sighed and sat down at the empty table. I'm so lonely. There's nothing to do. At least no one's going with him, that would push me off the edge.

I got up. Well, it's a nice summer's day out! I should go and hang out with some friends or something...

I stepped outside, and went to go find Yue. She's my closest friend, I should go talk to her first.

After a while of walking and nothing else, I finally found her.

"Yue!" I yelled, running towards her. She hugged me.

"Heeey!" she said back, smiling. "Sooo, did he leave yet?"

I sighed. "Yeah..."

"Awww, don't worry he's gonna be back soon!"

"Well, yeah.." I grabbed my arm and looked down at the ground. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Awww, don't be sad! These few days will go by so fast you won't even notice that he was gone at all!"

"I sure hope you're right..."

We stood in silence for a bit, before she spoke once more,

"Come on, lets have a girls night tonight or something! It'll cheer you up."

I tried to force a smile. "Alright..."

I went back home, Yue telling me she'd go get others. I walked inside and sat back down at the table, bored as can be.

Wow, they're taking a while. I stood up and went to go make some tea.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Probably Yue and those other girls with her. When I opened it I was surprised to see Max.

"What?" I asked, a frown on my face.

"Oh, well, you sure do answer the door nicely. Well, I'm here because there is simply nothing else to do. So go make me some tea or something."

I sighed. "Yeah whatever."

I let him inside and closed the door behind him. I went back to the stove and heated up the tea again. I got out another mug and then poured the tea into both of them. I then put one in front of Max and sat next to him.

"Why are you here?" I asked, sipping my tea.

"Because I heard that your wonderful hubbie left and took someone with him,"

I almost spit my tea out all over the place.

"WHAT?! WITH WHO?"

"I don't know, I just know he was talking to someone and asked for their help~" He grinned a bit.

"What? You think this is fucking funny? As soon as he gets back I'm gonna kill whoever went with him! I should be the only one allowed to be around Kyle for that long-" I was cut off by Max's laughing.

"You get so jealous. I know _I_ could never get like that. Hmph."

"S-shut up! I do _not_ get jealous..." I blushed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well I think it's cute, that you care about him that much,"

"What?"

"Nothing." He didn't look at me and just continued to sip at his tea. I felt frustrated but at the same time I was also feeling weird. Like, really weird. I don't know what this feeling is, it's just... Too freaky. Waaay too freaky.

Max scooted over to me a bit more. I blushed and looked away. What are we, a bunch of 3rd graders? Why don't you trade me some animal crackers for a kiss?

Wait what?

I was clouded up in so much thought I didn't even notice that Max hand an arm around my shoulder.

He kissed me on the cheek. I looked at him. Why didn't I feel bad? I didn't feel anything at all. I just needed someone, anyone. He leaned in for another kiss and this time it was on the lips... Then after a while... We..

"Mana," Yue said, taking me out of my thoughts.

"H-huh?" I said, feeling a little drowsy.

"Well... Hey, you guys can go take a walk or something if you want... I'll watch Aria for you,"

"Oh... Thanks, Yue..."

"No problem!"

I got up from my seat and walked out the front door, not looking back. I really need to clear my mind for a bit. I need to be alone...

* * *

><p><em>-Yue's POV-<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as Mana left I stood up. Max stayed seated.<p>

"You're not gonna follow her?" I asked.

"No... Well, maybe... She looked like she wanted to be alone.."

"Oh... Ok... Whatever.. Well, I'll be upstairs with Aria..."

I left without another word being said between the two of us, and walked up stairs. I went into Aria's room.

"Hey," I said, peeking my head through the door way.

"Ms. Yue!" She said, running over to me for a big hug with a piece of paper at hand. I picked her up and spun around a few times before setting her down.

"Here!" She said, handing me the paper.

"Oh, how cute! Thank you!" I folded the picture of the colored-in duck and stuck it in my bag.

"You're welcome!"

I walked into her room and we sat down and played with blocks. After a while she got up and started looking around the room. I got up and followed.

"Did you loose something, Aria?"

"_Nooo_... Go sit back down, I need to tells you something!" She continued looking around the room and I went back to the area we were both sitting in before.

Soon enough, she came back and plopped down in front of me. She had the biggest smile on her face than any of the other smile's I've ever seen her, well, smile.

"_I have a secret to tell you_," she said in a whisper, crawling to my side then cupping her hands around her mouth to my ear. "_You know Mr. Barrett?_" I nodded. She lifted herself up on her knees and looked to both sides before going back to the previous position and whispering, "_Daddy loves Mr. Barrett and they had mommy and daddy kissies!_" She sat down on her legs and smiled at me.

"... WHAAAAAAAT?" She just nodded her head rapidly. I burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Aria didn't know why I was laughing, but she laughed with me, and when I fell on the floor clutching my stomach she did the same. We must have laughed for about a half hour!

I sat up and tried to catch my breath.

"But but but!" Aria placed a finger on her lips, "They said not to tell. Don't tell Ms. Yue, or else!"

"Or else what?"

She got this serious look on her face, the kind of look someone would give you right before they were about to kill you, and said, "... I'll make people not buy anything from you ever again!" She then went back to a smile and I almost pissed my pants. I looked at her horrified. All she did was let her head fall to one side and look at me like she couldn't understand why I was scared out of my wits.

"Oh, did I give you the scary look? Sorry! I only use that look when I'm serious! " She made the face again. "See? _Serious_."

"Y-yeah I see!" I chuckled nervously and soon enough her smile was back.

"Ok, now, lets build a castle with blocks!"

"heeheeh, alright."

We continued to play with the small wooden blocks. Kyle, cheating on Mana? You bastard! But... But Mana cheated too! But.. But... URRRGH! I'll try to not let them know I know... This is so hard! So many secrets! Well, don't worry Yue, you'll find a way around this!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. : D hope yall like it Oh, and I'm thinking about doing something for this fic... You know those audio book thingys? Well, I sorta wanna do something like that for this. Like, I wana read it and put it up on youtube so you can follow along. Oh god it's elementary school all over again for me Xp Pfft. Well, I dunno, I thought it'd be cool, maybe even animate some of the fic. Any one interested? <strong>


	12. Confessions

**Hey there! So, I made one audio thing for the first chapter... I miiight upload it to youtube. Not sure yet. I'll probably make a whole new account, though, because I'm planning on doing a lot more for my other fanfics and my friend's fics/stories... Yup! Hope you enjoy the chapter! It's a little less that the last chap.. I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p><em>-Barrett's POV-<em>

"So we're suppose to go back to your house, right?" I ask, sitting at the table.

"Well, yeah..."

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?" Kyle got up and sat in my lap.

"... I'm still tired."

"Are you really?"

"Yeah." I wrapped my arms around his waist. I'm not tired I kinda just wanna fuck...

"Well, we have to go find Yue and ask her about stuff."

"Oh, alright...Oh, hey, Kyle."

"Yeah?"

"..." I started to blush a bit, "When you sit like this in my lap... I can't be held responsible for my actions." I pulled him closer.

He blushed madly. "B-but.. Uh.. Wha.." I chuckled.

"Well I won't do anything right now. But I'm not saying I won't do anything next time." I kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, we gotta go see who ratted us out to Yue." Kyle kissed me back and stood up. I followed.

We step outside. There's no snow_ -thank heavens_- but it's still freezing. I go back inside and grab scarves and jackets. I throw one of each at Kyle. "here,"

"Thanks... " he says, putting the coat on and wrapping the scarf around his neck. I do the same and we leave. As we step out of the house i lock the door behind me, and we start walking towards where Yue usually always, trying to sell things to people who were just passing by.

"So.. .Uh.." Kyle started, blushing "What do you do when I'm sleeping?"

"Huh?"

"Well, yeah, I'm all weak and defenseless when I sleep... I would have thought I'd wake up with a surprise inside me like a box of cereal."

I laughed.

"Well I wouldn't do _that_... Mainly because I'm pretty sure you'd feel other stuff before anything goes near your ass. And when you'd wake up I'd get a mouthful of fist. But it'd all be worth it."

Kyle just smiled a bit and blushed.

Soon we saw Yue off in the distance and we ran over to her. Dorothy was there as well, and her and Yue were holding hands.

"Yue!" I said, stopping to catch my breath. Kyle did the same by my side. All Yue did was giggle.

"Yeaaah?"

"The... Me and Barrett.. But the.. We can't ask if Dorothy's here.. Sorry, Dorothy," Kyle said in between gasps of air.

"Oh... Ok.." She said quietly. She kissed Yue on the cheek. "I'll meet up with you later..." She turned around and walked away.

"Yue," I said when Dorothy was out of sight, "How do you know?"

She looked at us for a bit. "... Know what? I DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING_ I _SWEAR_! Wait... _Heeeey_, Mana wants to see you, Kyle."

"Yeah I know that.." He said under his breath. "Don't change the subject.. Please Yue, who told you?"

"... I promised not to tell who promised not to tell me who I promised that I would tell you guys and, and..." She started to stutter a bit."Too many secrets! I and another person are the only one's who know! Come on this is easy!"

"_Aria_ told you?!" Kyle asked, shocked.

"... Weeeelll... Maybe if you bought something it'll jog my memory," She said, looking away from us. Kyle sighed. "Well, we already know it was probably Aria, but.. Uh.. I guess I'll buy some chocolate from you?"

"Alrighty!" She searched through her bag then pulled the sweet out of it. She handed it to Kyle as he handed her the money. "Thank you! Oh, it was Aria, by the way."

"Uh.. You're welcome? Thanks back," Kyle said. We waved 'bye' to Yue then walked towards Kyle's home.

"Hey, can I have a piece? P-uh-lease?"

"Sure," Kyle broke off some of the chocolate and handed it to me.

"Can I take it from your mouth to mine?"

He blushed. "You horny bastard," he bit lightly on the piece of chocolate and stood on his tip-toes to level it with my mouth. I bit the chocolate and he let go with his mouth. I crashed our lips together and shoved my tongue into his mouth. We shared the chocolate, even if it was a small piece. The taste of his saliva and the bitter-sweet chocolate made me want to melt. We pulled away a minute too soon. Kyle's face was a bright red, and mine was too a little.

"B-Barrett..." Kyle started, "What if someone saw us?"

"Don't worry. No one's 'round here." I hugged him tightly.

"I hope so..." He uttered slightly into my jacket.

We continued to walk towards Kyle's house. Soon, we got there. He opened the door and walked inside. I followed behind. Mana was sitting on the stairs. She looked upset. Then one glance at me and I got a cold-hearted glare. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Kyle's.

"What's _he_ doing here?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Uh.. _He's_ my friend. I invited him over."

"Haven't you and Barrett been spending _enough_ time together?"

"I could say the same about you and Max."

Mana looked at her husband with hurt eyes. She took her arms away and looked at both of us angrily.

"You leave Max out of this!"

"_How_? How can I possibly leave him out of this when he's really the only one that's around you more than me and Aria?"

"W-well, it's not like _you're_ here 24/7! I need you to comfort me and you're never here!"

"Maybe if you weren't on my ass all the time about making sure the crops are alright and that the barn's fine and all that shit! You tell Aria not to be like me when you're the one that tells me what to do! Then when I find out that Max just always happens to be around you when I'm gone, do you know what that makes me think?"

"_What_?"

"That I'm not Aria's father!"

Mana covered her mouth with her hands. "What-no-You.. Kyle don't just jump to conclusions"

"D-Daddy?" Mana turned around and Kyle lifted up his head to see Aria standing at the top of the staircase, eye's filled with tears. "Mommy! Daddy! Why are you fighting?! Why are you being like this?"

Mana turned back around and pushed her way through me and Kyle and went outside without another word. Kyle ran up the stairs and picked his child up. I went up stairs with him as well and then into Aria's room. Her crying didn't stop once. I felt heart-broken inside. What a horrible sight. She's so upset, it's just so... Unsettling.

Kyle set Aria down on the bed. "Daddy! You and Mommy yelled so much! Daddy? I don't.. I don't know!"

"Shhh, It's okay, Aria. Everything's going to be ok, I _promise_." He hugged her.

I sat down next to her.

"Aria, please don't be upset. Mommys and Daddys fight all the time."

"Re-reawyyyy?" She asked through tears.

"Yes. _Reawy_." I wiped away some of her tears and she sniffled.

"So.. They're _not_ gonna hate each other for ever?"

"No. They'll still like each other."

"B-buh Daddy loves you now, and... And Mommy..."

Kyle kissed her forehead then sat next to her as well.

"It's okay, Aria. Sure me and Mommy might not exactly love each other anymore... But we'll always love you. I promise."

"Da-daddy... I need to tell you something..."

"Yeah?"

She looked down at her feet swinging back and forth. Without taking her eyes off them she said, "Daddy, I told Ms. Yue about you and Mr. Barrett, and..." She took in a large gasp of air, "I saw Mr. Max and Mommy kissing with Mommy and Daddy kisses..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeahhh.. Some YuexDorothy here.. Why? Because I said some very very very slight shoujo-ai.. I hope you all don't hate me for this oh god ;A; I really wanted it to end where Aria's at the top of the stair case but Ithought it was just a taaad bit short. Aorry if I have any mistakes in here, it's like, 12 am. XD Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's sorta short... ;;;^_^<strong>


	13. Colds suck

**Ok, so, I had to get rid of a lot of things in this chapter. And I mean a lot. There was going to be a whole Barrett giving Kyle a BJ part but I took that out. Then there was going to be a huge part of Kyle going to the clinic and Ray doing some *cough* stuffs, but I took that out as well. I also took out a part of Barrett kicking Max's ass. Yup. All of this just didn't fit. Maybe I just haven't been getting enough sleep and I don't really know what I'm doing with this chap. xP any way, try to enjoy it...**

**Oh, I also have the 1st chap with audio. It's gonna be me and some friends. Our youtube is, CauseWeLikeReading . We only have one so far. I'll put more info somewhere else...**

* * *

><p><em>-Kyles POV-<em>

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry!" Aria said, hugging my arm. "I didn't mean to tell Ms. Yue!"

"It's alright," I say, as I hug her tightly. "When did you see Mommy with Max?"

"Yesterday... And some days before that..."

"Oh.. Alright..." I got up and carried Aria with me. "Come on, let's go downstairs for a bit..." We walked down the stairs. Barrett was behind me. I sat on the carpet with Aria. Barrett sat next to me.

"Where did Mommy go?"

"I don't know... Don't worry she should be back soon..." I hope...

Hours passed by of just me, Barrett, and Aria sitting on the floor. Where the hell are you, Mana?

Barrett stood up. "Hey, I'll go look for Mana for you."

I stood up right after him and kissed him on the cheek. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll get her. You should just stay here with your kid." He hugged me tightly. "Bye,"

"Bye.." He walked toward the door then back outside. I sat down again.

"Daddy..." Aria asked.

"Yeah?"

"...Mommy loves Mr. Max more than me, doesn't she? She doesn't love me anymore, Daddy. Sometimes I wish I'd disappear, maybe Mommy would be happy."

My heart broke right then and there. How could my sweet little girl possibly think this? Have I not been spending enough time with her? What the hell has Mana been doing while I was gone?

I hugged my child. "Aria. Aria don't think that. Mommy loves you. I love you. We want you to be with us forever. Aria you're the best thing that has ever happened in my life, we love you so much."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"... Daddy, I love you! And I love Mommy! And I love Mr. Barrett! But... I don't love Mr. Max..."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he tries too hard, er something... Ms. Yue told me that!"

_-Barrett's POV-_

Of course the first place to go would be Max's. God I hate it there. Too fancy.

I walk at a fast pace. I hate seeing Kyle and Aria like this. They looked so sad. So hopeless. Like everything was dying and they were next in line.

But Kyle's also cheating on Mana. There's too many lies. Too many secrets. Too much of everything. I can't stand it.

I finally get to Max's... Manor or what ever. To tell the truth I really don't give a damn as to what it is. I knock at the door. Cecillia opens it.

"Oh. Hello Barrett. Come in," she stepped out of the way and I walked into the huge house. Or manor. Again I don't give a fuck.

"Hey, Cecillia," I start, "Have you seen Mana?"

"Hmm? Oh.. Um.. Well, yes. She came here a few hours ago."

"Is she still here?"

"Yes."

"Alright thanks," She nodded and I went up the stairs. Ok, now, this shouldn't be that hard, right? I look around a bit. Oh. Wow. That's... That's a lot of doors.

I walk down the hall and open up random doors. All I got so far was a sleeping Herman and a bunch of empty rooms. There's only a few left left, I can do this. I open up the next door - nothing. Then the next and HOLY SHIT.

"WHAT THE FUCKER?" I yell in complete shock.

Ok, so, I open it and find Max and Mana naked. In bed together. On top of each other. Oh God they had sex, didn't they?

"WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I can't stop the words that come out of my mouth. I mean, put a sock on the door handle or something, jeez. Would've made looking around much easier.

"B-Barrett!" Mana said, covering herself with the blanket.

"Oh my God! So your daughter is in fucking need of a mother and all you do is go and fuck up a... A bitch just like you! You make my fucking sick. Aria doesn't even like Max. What the hell is you're problem? One fight that's all, so you decide to have mother fucking animal sex! You slut!"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up, Barrett?" Max said, glaring at me.

"...Why? Why? Maybe because you're fucking a married woman who just so happens to also have a child. I can't believe what I'm seeing. I really can't. You know what, Mana?"

"...What?"

"Kyle deserves someone much better than you, you shouldn't even be allowed to see your child if you're going to act like this. What kind of example is this showing her? You've been a horrible mother, I'm sorry. You know, I'd have more respect for you if you weren't such a whore."

I slammed the door back shut and turned around to leave. I walked down the stairs again and said thanks to Cecilla.

"Wait, Barrett," she asked, tugging at my sleeve a bit. "I heard yelling upstairs. Is everything alright?"

"...Yeah," I forced out a reply, "Everything's... Fine."

"Oh..." She looked down at her feet for a moment then opened up the door for me again.

"Thanks," I said, as I walked back outside. She just nodded her head again.

I walked back to Kyle's taking my time. God I just.. Can't believe what I saw in there. I thought they only did it once, but every time Mana gets upset? Jeez... I probably shouldn't have called her a slut or a whore, for that matter... That was childish, but, oh well. Shocking things tend to make people just blurt things out.

I finally got back to Kyle's. I walked inside. Ray was there. I glared at him.

"The fuck you doing here?" I asked, shutting the door behind me. Ray just smiled.

"Oh, well, I came to visit... Kyle seemed a little sick so I gave him some medicine." His smile turned into a mocking one.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs. He fell asleep."

"You bastard you better not have done anything."

"Psh, of course I didn't. I'm not an idiot, I knew you were going to come back. Anyway, I could care less weather or not you have a cold as well, I'm leaving." Ray collected his things, pushed me aside and left. I walked up stairs and went into Aria's room first. She was sleeping. I went into Kyle's. He was sleeping as well. He looked so cute. So defenseless, like he said. He was on the side of his bed that was against the wall. I took off my shoes,jacket and scarf. I slid into bed with him in it, and pulled the covers up a bit. I held him tightly. He maid a groaning type of noise.

Oh... Oh my.. Damn it boner, not now! Go away.

I played with his hair for a bit. Then I noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. I shook him a bit and he woke up.

"Hmm? Wha? B-Barrett?" He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Heeey, so I heard Ray came over."

"Yeah. He wanted to say hi. Then he told me I had a cold so he gave me some medicine and I fell asleep,"

"HE DRUGGED YOU?!"

"What? No! I went up here first and got changed so I could go to sleep-"

"Did he watch?"

"Watch what?" God Kyle you're so clueless.

"You getting dressed?"

"Of course not!"

I hugged him tightly. "Good."

He hugged back. "You know I wouldn't let him. Plus it's not like he wanted to see. He just gave me medicine and left."

I smiled. "... I love you,"

"I love you too, Barrett."

I held him in my arms for a good amount of time. I wanted to stay like this forever with him. But sadly I can't.

"Kyle, I have something I need to tell you,"

"Yeah?"

I sighed. He lifted his head up to look at me.

"Well, I found Mana..."

"Yeeeah?"

"And... Well.. I kinda... walked in on her and Max while they just finished having.. .Sex."

Kyle looked at me with an expressionless face. His hid his face back into my chest and started crying. A lot.

I patted his head and let him cry. It's better to let it out then to hold it in.

He sniffled a bit.

"I-Im so-sorry, Ba-rrett... I don't know why I'm so upset if I'm cheating on her too..."

"It's alright, Kyle. You gave her a lot of love that she just threw away."

"..."

We both sat up, Kyle still wrapping his arms around me.

I got a couple tissues that were next to the bed _(I wonder if Kyle masturbates while I'm gone... No other reason to have tissues so close by,)_ and handed them to him. He blew his nose with them and threw them away in the trash that was also next to his bed.

I kissed his cheek.

"You know I have a cold, right?" He said, rubbing his eyes again.

"Yeah... But I don't care." I kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose. "If I get your cold then I can share a bed with you."

He smiled weakly.

"Are you gonna be alright?" I held his hand.

"Y-yeah... I guess so... I don't know about how Aria's going to feel about this, though. I mean, Barrett, I just..." He sighed. I put an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry, Kyle... Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

He kissed me on the lips. "I hope so."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, hey, I'll go make you some tea, alright?"

"Ok..." He laid back down in bed and I pulled the covers up for him. Before leaving I placed a kiss gently on his forehead.

I went down the hall, checked on Aria, then went downstairs. I started brewing the tea when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, more visitors, that's just... Great."

I sighed and went to the door. At least I know it's not Mana, otherwise the door would've just been broken down or something. I can imagine how much she'd want to kill me.

I opened it. Oh hey it's Yue and Dorothy.

"Hey," I said as I let them in. They were holding hands.

"Barrett, I saw Mana leave Max's and she looked peeved. What'd you do?" Yue said, as she and Dorothy sat on the couch near the stair case.

"What? Me? Psssh, nothing!" I went back to the tea.

"We know you did or said something. What was it? I wanna know what everyone's worked up about."

I sighed. "Well I walked in on her and Max and I went off on her saying that Kyle deserved someone better."

"...Really? That's not news at all! I thought you woulda punched Max, or, or... Kicked him in the balls! You're so boring, Barrett. Like a parrot that doesn't talk. I'm calling you Barrett parrot from now on. Enjoy your new nickname."

"Oh wow, I'm so over-joyed. Call the joy police, cuz I be stealin all your joy!" I put my hands up and waved them around a little. "So why'd you come here anyway?"

"I dunno. I got bored so I thought me and Dorothy could stay here for a bit."

"Well, it ain't my house. Mana'll probably throw you guys out. She's a bitch."

"Awww, Barrett, don't say that! She's nice... Sometimes."

"Yeah. Nice enough to share her vagina with everyone"

Yue looked at me and frowned. "Come on, she's not that bad,"

"Yeah, whatever."

The tea was finished and I walked back upstairs. I went back into Kyle's room.

"Hey," I said, walking over to his nightstand and setting the tea down. "You feelin alright?" I asked, placing the back of my hand to his forehead.

"Y-yeah.." he said, rather weakly. I couldn't help but worry a bit.

He tried sitting up but failed and just fell back onto the bed. I helped him up a bit.

"Thanks..."

I held his hand. Fuck. What if it's more than just a cold? I'm probably just over reacting... Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm far too lazy to go through and make sure this is alright for what seems like the 50th time. =_= I want ot and itallics but I just... I'm sorry I just have not been able to focus at all lately...<strong>


	14. Keep on thinking, Yue

**Guys I've missed you sooo much! ;A; I'm sorry I didn't reply to some - I've been so busy with school ;A; Plus, I started writing a "novel" on Nanowrimo. It's awesome, I got a lot of support from people there. My username's HummingWitch there, too, so yeah .w. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the short chapter! Don't worry, things'll get a LOT better in the later chapters ;3**

* * *

><p>Kyle's POV<p>

I feel so gross. So gross and sick. I _hate _this feeling. I _hate _being sick so much. But at least Barrett's here.

"You need anything?" He asks, holding my hand, looking worried.

"No, no, I'm fi...Fi..." before I can finish my sentence I sneeze loudly, covering my mouth with the inside of my elbow. I sniffle and grab a tissue. "I'm fine. Thanks, though..." Oh great, now even my _voice _sounds sick!

Barrett just chuckles and kisses my forehand so gently that I can barely feel his lips. I smile at him.

"Barrett, I don't understand." I say, turning my gaze up to the ceiling above.

"You don't understand what?" He asks, sounding baffled.

"I don't understand why I'm like this. I don't understand why Mana would cheat on my so early. I don't understand how I married her. I don't understand how a guy like you could like me. I don't understand anything. I kinda just want to sleep and forget every thing for a while, you know?" I turn my head to look at him once more.

"... Well, maybe Mana was just needy... Or whatever... I feel for you because you have a charm about you, Kyle. As soon as I saw you, I felt an attraction to you. If anything, I bet it was love at first sight, as cheesy as that sounds. Your eyes had a gleam in them, and your skin looked so soft."

He paused for a moment, "I never really felt for anyone like that before... Well, there was one other person but not anymore. Kyle I just want to be with you. I don't understand why either, but maybe this is just how life works. We can't understand it. I wish I could. But wishing and hoping doesn't do much." He squeezes my hand tighter, "And if you were to ever slip into a coma I would find a way so I could to, just so maybe I could still see you in non-existent dreams. And maybe we'd wake up together. And maybe we could be together longer. And you can get away from Mana. And she can be happy with Max. And we can be happy together. And Aria will grow up with us and see Mana on the side, and she will turn out to be the wonderful, beautiful woman that she is when she's older." tears start brimming at his eyes. I try to take in what he said all at once.

"Barrett..." I smile and sit up to the best of my ability. I put my arms out, offering a hug. He takes it silently and starts to cry into my chest.

"I love you," I hear him mumble.

"I love you too."

I don't know how long we sat there and hugged. It felt like a few minutes but it was probably a few hours. I don't care. I just want to believe that I'll be ok right now. And that he'll be ok. And that Aria and Yue and Dorothy and every one else will be ok.

Yue's POV

I wrap my arms around Dorothy's waist. She hasn't been saying much. I wonder if she's ok.

"Heeeey, Dorothy!" I said, a smile on my face, "What do you think it's like in other lands?"

"I...Don't know... But... Sometimes, I wonder... What they're like..."

"Well, as soon as we can, we can go and see those other lands! We'll go on a _wonderful _adventure, and then come back here after a year or two. We'll have _so _many stories to tell... Don't you think that'll be great?"

She looked down, smiled, and blushed. "Y-yeah... That'd be really great."

I smiled and held her in my arms. A few minutes later, Aria went downstairs and walked towards us.

"Ms. Yue! Ms. Dorothy!" She said, happily. I turned my head around to look at her.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering why she was so hyper.

"I drew a picture! See?" She held up a piece of paper that had me and Dorothy on it. "It's you and Ms. Dorothy! You two are holding hands here and being happy cause you like each other. I also drew pictures of some flowers, and, and, some clouds, and... Some other stuff!" She handed me the drawing and I took it.

"Awww, wow! It's so amazing! So this is what you were working on this whole time? It's really good. Thank you Aria!" I picked Aria up effortlessly, and hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome!"

"It's very nice," Dorothy said next to me, in a quiet tone.

"Thanks Ms. Dorothy!" Aria said, reaching her arms out to give the other woman a hug as well. I gave her to my love as they also shared a hug together.

Sometimes I wonder how Aria could be so happy at times like this. I hope she's not trying to hide anything!

I wonder if Kyle's alright. I keep wondering lots of things, but maybe I should give my mind a rest.. Hmm... Nah! I'll keep on thinking.

I need to figure out a lot of things... And thinking's the only way I can do that.


	15. Flashback

A/N: Well, hey guys! Sorry for such a long delay :( But heres a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it. And I'd just like to say thank you to every one who's been a supporter of this story. It's been what, almost a year? Ah time just flies by, huh? Anyway... Just..Thank you so very much, guys. It means so much, you have no idea! BTW, this whole entire chapter is going to be a flashback, back to when Kyle was on that island. Anywho, enjoy this very very very short chap ;;^_^

* * *

><p><em>Ray's POV<em>

It was a regular morning. Mother tended to very few paitents today, while Alica went to go do her fortune telling. Before I knew it, it was closing time.  
>"Oh, Ray, you've been such a dear. You can go now, honey. But be back by 10 at the latest."<br>"Thanks, mother. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I gave a good bye kiss to my mother on her cheek, then walked out of the clinic. Alica was right outside the door.

"Oh, hey Ray. You're going to Barrett's, aren't you?"  
>"Is that really any of your buissness?"<br>"Why, yes, it is. I can't have my little brother going around doing well whatever he wants."  
>"Alica, just... Leave me alone,will you?"<p>

A few minutes passed without either of us saying anything.

"Fine, fine," she muttered as she stepped out of my way. I walked right pass her, not even glancing in her direction. I heard her mutter a few other words but I paid them no mind. Instead, I continued to walk over to Barrett's.

A few moments later I finally reached his home and knocked on the door. He opened it and looked horrid.  
>"I gave you a key," he said, tired and grim.<br>"I know, but... I wanted to see your face." I said, letting myself in. The other male looked annoyed as he closed the door behind me.

Walking into the living room, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.  
>"I miss him," Barrett said, tears falling onto my shoulder, "I want him, Ray. I need him."<p>

I sighed and smiled. "Don't worry, Barrett, I'm here for you. "

* * *

><p>Short chapter! Sorry guys! Thought I might as well leave ya on a cliff hanger. .w. Don't worry, more to come soon!<p> 


	16. I don't know what to do

A/N: Wew, guys, it's been while, huh? I'm so sorry :( And I'm sorry to those of you that I did not reply to - I feel so horrible for it! I'll try harder this time to reply to you guys. Well, anyway, I wish that this chapter would've been a bit longer, but alas, it's only around 1,500/2,000 words. I really wanted it to be long but, ah well. Next time, for sure! Px I was really mad that I let three POVs into this chap, but I wanted to keep everything. Hopefully you like it, and hopefully I'll be able to get chapter 17 up as quick as ever, and hopefully it'll be much, much longer. Well, enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Mana's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I get out of bed and quickly put my clothes back on.<p>

"Mana, where are you going?" Max asks, grabbing my wrist gently.

"I... I need to get back home. I need to see my daughter. And I'm not leaving Kyle alone with Barrett."

Max looked at me and sighed.

"Mana... I don't get it." I stopped getting dressed for a moment to look at the man next to me.

"You don't get what?"

"How is it possible for you to love two men? Which one don't you love anymore?"

I stared at him for few moments in silence. How could he say that? I... I only love him now... I... I don't want... Kyle...

"Mana. Listen to me. I love you. And I'm not proud of taking you away from your family. But I want you all to myself, and I get what I want. But it's obvious that you still love Kyle. I'm not stupid, Mana. I know love when I see it. You love him more-"

"No! Stop it!" I clench my fists as tears fall down my cheeks. "Max, you're... You're the only one I love anymore! Kyle's never there for me, and he loves Barrett a lot more, doesn't he? It's not fair! I didn't want to be the one who got cheated on..."

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch with Ms. Yue and Ms Dorothy is fuuuuun! They're like <em>two <em>mommies! But I want _my _mommy right now. I look down at my feet and frown. Ms. Yue puts a hand on my back.

"Aria, dear, what's wrong?" She asks, sweetly.

"Ms. Yue, I miss my mommy. Sometimes you and Ms. Dorothy can act like my mommies, but it's not the same. I love you two, but I just really want mommy back and I want her and daddy to stop fighting..."

A few minutes or so pass without her saying anything. Oh no, did I upset her?

"Aria, don't worry! They'll stop fighting, and when they are we can all be like one big, happy family. it's just gonna take a little time, deary. But trust me, it's gonna be alright in the end. Kay?" I looked up at her and smiled.

"I sure hope so!"

* * *

><p>Mana's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Checking to make sure I'm fully dressed, I walk out of Max's room and down the hall. He doesn't do anything to stop me. Whatever.<p>

Walking down stairs, ready to leave, Cecillia asks me if everything's alright. I fake a smile and force out a "Y-yeah," as she opens up the door for me. I walk outside into the cold and brace myself. I didn't bring a jacket. But, just... Whatever!

I get back home and open up the door with force. Yue and Dorothy are sitting on the couch with Aria, and I don't see Kyle - or Barrett, for that matter. Aria gets off the couch and runs over to me.

"Mommy, you're back!"

"Oh, sweetie pie," I say, picking her up. She hugs me tightly and I kiss her forehead before putting her back down. "Ok, Aria, how about you go get out some blocks and mommy will play with you after I talk to daddy."

"Ooooook!" she happily walks upstairs to go into her room. Such a sweet child. I hate Kyle for corrupting her...That's all he ever does... _Isn't it?_

I walk up the stairs right behind her, and as she disappears into her room, I step into the room that I shared with my husband.

"Kyle, wha-" I stop as I see him and Barrett sharing a bed - _our _bed! How _dare _he cheat on me like this! Barrett turns his head to look at me, and he gets out of bed.

"Oh, look who decided to come back home. Gonna go cry to Kyle now, huh? Tell him how everything is his fault? Well, he's sleeping right now. He's tired. Leave him alone until he wakes up-"

"_Don't _tell me what to do!" I yell, "He's my husband, not yours!" Kyle moves around in bed a bit but doesn't say anything. He's probably still sleeping. Urgh.

"Look, Mana, I have no idea what your problem is. You cheated on Kyle first, but ever since he did the same thing to you, you started freaking out! Maybe you just had jealousy issues, I dunno. But what I _do _know is that you're one messed up woman, and you can't love two men simultaneously. You have to give all of your love to one person and one person only, and that should be your husband. And then that love should also go to your child and family. There are too many secrets and lies in this household. I'm sick of your _shit_, Mana, and I'm pretty sure everyone else is to. So you know what? Go to hell."

I stand with clenched fists in front of this man. I didn't realize it, but I'm crying. The tears are flowing without any hesitation. I don't understand. I... I do love Kyle! But Max... and... I don't know...

"M-Mana...?" It's Kyle. I look at him, and so does Barrett. Kyle tries his best to get up out of bed, and as he does, he wobbles around, not able to stand up straight. "M-Mana,I-"

"Kyle, get back in bed, you'll hurt yourself," Barrett says, walking over to him and placing hands on both of his shoulders. I shut my eyes tightly and shake my head.

"Fine! You wanna be with Kyle? Fine! Fine fine _fine_! I'll just go back to Max's now, because it's apparent that _no one _needs me here!" My throat hurts from all the yelling, but I don't care anymore. I stomp back downstairs, Yue asks what's wrong but I completely ignore her. I grab a coat and leave once more. At least at Max's _someone _needs me.

Getting there, I knock on the door. Cecillia opens it.

"Back again, Mana?"

"Yes. I need to see Max."

She nods her head and lets me inside. "W-where is he, may I ask?"

"Oh, um... I think he's still where he was last time with you, Mana." She sounds nervous for some reason. I ignore it. She offers to take my coat before I head upstairs, and I let her.

I give her another fake smile and a "goodbye" as I then proceed to walk up the massive staircase. Walking down the hall, I know exactly where his room is. The door is still open. He's dressed and drinking tea. He always drinks tea. He claims it to be exotic. But I'm pretty sure Kyle grew some of those tea herbs outside before. The bed sheets are cleaned - new - showing no trace of what happened only a few hours or so ago.

He looks at me. "Oh. You're back. Well if you two got in another fight, I'm in no mood to make relations since we already did a few hours ago, and I just cleaned everything up." He nudges his head toward an empty chair. I sit down. He puts his cup in front of me and pours the strong-smelling tea into it, as well as a few sugar cubes. I stare into my reflection of the light brown liquid, steam coming up from it to hit me in the face.

"So, what happened?" He asks, taking me out of my trance.

"... They don't need me there, Max. They'll be _fine _without." I looked up at him for a moment, but I couldn't take his sharp gaze, so I stared at the wall instead, as if it would give me answers as to why I'm doing this - as to why I'm here right now. He sighed and sipped at his tea. We stayed like this for what felt like hours.

"You know, Mana, maybe we should stop, after all."

"W-what...?" I finally looked at him, but he was no longer looking at me.

"You know, I've grown quite bored of all of this. What's the use of loving a woman when there is no love to be given back? It's all a waste, really. It's obvious that you love Kyle, I might as well give up-"

"SHUT UP!" I slammed my fists against the table and stood up. "I don't need Kyle anymore, I don't want him! You were the only person to care about me, Max, you're all I have left-"

"Stop being so selfish, Mana."

"..."

"You have daughter."

"I know that!" He's really starting to annoy me right now. I'm getting really pissed off!

"Well, since you are quite aware of it, why don't you go and try to spend time with her? A daughter needs parents, Mana."

"... But she already has Kyle. And now Barrett too. And Yue, and Dorothy, so tell me, why would she need me?"

"Because you are her mother. Not them. They cannot fill the space that you left in Aria when you chose to leave Kyle. Even if you're not going to be with him anymore, you still need to see Aria for at least an hour when you can, if not every day. I don't know what it's like to have a child. I don't know what it's like to be a parent. But I do know that a child is not something you can give up on."

"I... I'm not giving up on her! She just... She doesn't want me-"

"Mana! Stop. _Right. Now_. I bet you, she's crying at this very moment wondering where you are, and you know damn well that Kyle is probably trying to cheer her up, and trying to explain as to why mommy is gone. You get back over there, and actually try to reason things out. Mana I love you. But I just can't take you away from your family anymore, if this is what's going to happen. I will go with you. But it's your choice. Either go and talk things out, or run away from everything and hope that it'll get better like a coward."

His words sting. I don't understand. I don't understand anything he's trying to say, and it's pissing me off so much! But his words hurt! They hurt more than any physical pain imaginable. I don't know what to do. I want someone to tell me what I should do, but that's not going to happen as Max just told me all of the possible options!

Before I know it, I start to cry once more. I start shaking and let my hands fall to my sides. I hang my hand down, ashamed of myself, ashamed of everything I've done so far that has completely torn my family apart. I hear a chair slide on the floor and then feel a pair of arms that wrap around me. Max embraces me, hiding my face in his chest. I cry, silently.

"I don't know what to do, Max. I just don't know!"

"Shh, shh, it's alright, Mana." He sighs before saying anything else, "Let me walk you back home. I'll help you talk it out with everyone once we get there, ok?"

"O-ok..." I manage to mumble, despite the tears that are pouring out from my eyes like two small salty waterfalls. "I-ll go with you..."


	17. In the Past

**A/N: It's been a while, everyone. I won't be surprised if you're all mad at me for not updating :C Things have been happening recently and I kept losing this chapter file. I wanted to give up, but I'm not gonna do that to you guys. I'm going to finish what I started. You all mean so much to me, all the favorites and follows and comments make me smile so much. Never in my life did I think people would actually like my writing and fanfic ideas. Thank you for sticking with me, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Note; In this chapter, it is in the past when Kyle left to go to the island. This will be in Ray's POV. There will be yaoi/manxman smex**

**I know this is a Kyle x Barrett story and this is Barrett x Ray, but I felt bad for no yaoi, so. This is sort of just a filler until I get things sorted out – I am so very sorry.**

**And I'm sorry this seems really sudden – I tried my best to make it flow but if I were to tell all of Barrett and Ray's relationship, it would take a good few chapters. This is a Kyle x Barrett story, after all. But you guys tell me what you think! Ideas are welcome.**

* * *

><p>I walk outside, and let the sun shine down upon me. I tilt my head up to the sky and breathe in the fresh air, listen to others walking about, and enjoy the space around me. Today was a good day, and it's only going to get better. I get to see Barrett.<p>

I wish it was Kyle, though. I always wish it was Kyle. So does he. But that's ok, it's fine to use each other like this; no one notices anyways. Well, except for Alica. She's worried. Says it's unhealthy, that it's ruining me and giving me false hopes. I honestly don't care.

I take a deep breath and let the air fill my lungs before slowly letting it flow out of my mouth. It's time to go see Barrett and have another 'pretend' session. I'm excited. I've been waiting to relieve myself for a while now.

I smile slightly and wave hi to Mana as she walks past to go see her father. _That fucking bitch. _She doesn't deserve Kyle. He's too perfect, and she's too disgusting. It's selfish of me, but I don't care, I'm done. Done with everything.

I start to walk towards Barrett's house. The sun starts setting and I can't hold my excitement. I need to be held.

I soon get there, and knock on the door. A few minutes pass until he cracks it open enough for me to see his sleep-deprived eyes, and his messy brown hair.  
>"I gave you a key." He mummbled<br>"I left it at home~" I said, smirking  
>"Don't be such a jerk. You know I sleep around this time."<br>"Why don't you put that anger to good use, hmm~?" I push my way inside. He immediately locks the door and pushes me up against it. His groin rubs against mine for a split second and the friction is _delicious_. I lick my lips and smile at him.  
>"Don't use my anger in that way. Just come in and wake me up," He says against my neck, biting, nibbling. I moan.<br>"A-ahhh...B-but you'll be half asleep and it won't be any fun~ I want _bruises_, Barrett." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his body closer. He presses up against me even more and I can feel his growing erection. I shiver a bit, panting, "M-more..."  
>"No," He licks my earlobe and whispers into my ear, "You've been a bad boy, Ray. You need to remember your key next time. Bad boys don't get things unless they beg." <em>Oh God.<em> Barrett's warm breath on such a sensitive area; I don't know how long I can stand it. I feel more aroused than I ever did when I thought about Kyle, which is... Different. For some reason, I want to think about Barrett now, I want to memorize how he talks and how his small touches make me feel fantastic. I want to be able to feel his warmth when I ghost my fingers over the bite marks I'm soon to have. I want Barrett right now, and that's a first. Maybe I've been in love with Barrett the whole time. Maybe we can actually be together. Maybe we can stop pretending. I wonder... Is he still imagining me as Kyle? He said my name, but... Does he lust for _me_ like I do for him?

Why did this all happen so suddenly?

I look down a bit and hold back tears. I'm so weak. My heart doesn't know what to do, I forgot how to breathe. I stare at the floor and focus on not crying. Don't cry, don't cry, _don't_ fucking cry.

It's too late.

Without noticing tears well up in my eyes and flow down my cheeks. Barrett noticed this, and stopped biting me. He holds my face with both hands, and tilts it up to make eye contact.  
>"I'm sorry, Ray. Did I bite too hard? Are you alright? What's wrong?" I can see the concern in his eyes. My heart shatters.<br>"I-I... Are you thinking of m-me, Ba-Barrett?" I sniffle. I look ugly when I cry. I want to stop.  
>"Of course I am. I've been calling you by your name, haven't I?"<p>

"B-but..." I trailed off.  
>"Ray, I don't want to pretend. Not tonight. You're irresistible, and even though we both want Kyle its been blinding us from what we really want – each other. I never noticed how perfect your skin is, how good you taste. I never noticed the playfulness in your voice until now and it made me realize that you arouse me, something thinking about Kyle doesn't. He's so out of reach. Why even try anymore? Just for one night, Ray, let's not pretend. Please. Don't cry. I can't see your beautiful eyes when you cry," He wipes away at my tears with his thumbs, licking up my cheeks, placing soft kisses all over.<br>"I love you, Barrett. I really, really love you," I closed my eyes as he kissed them.  
>"I love you too, Ray. I love you so much."<p>

"Mmmm... So... Am I still a bad boy~?" I giggle a bit and trust my crotch into his. He groans with a grin.  
>"A <em>very<em> bad boy," He kisses my lips, his chapped against mine, "I'm going to have to punish you. Maybe then you'll listen" He slides his hands down my back and slips them into my pants. He squeezes my ass, making moans slip right out of my mouth. I place my fingertips on his chin and pull him in for a kiss. As the kiss became more erotic, I wrapped my arms around him, wanting more. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring, tasting. We both moan into the kiss, and he squeezes harder._ It all feels too good, I __need__ more. _We break the kiss for air, a trail of saliva connecting our mouths for a few seconds before I lick my lips. He leans in for another kiss, and bites down on my lower lip. He pulls back a little, then lets go. It felt so good – so amazing. The way he bites me is pure heaven, I want him to mark me up with his mouth as much as he can. I need him to punish me harder.

"Let's go upstairs," he says, picking me up bridal-style without another word. He takes me upstairs and into his room, gently placing me on the bed. He takes off his clothes – all of them, ripping them off as if they were constricting him. I stared down at his half-erect manhood, excited for what was going to happen next. He got on top of me, "Like what you see?"  
>"You know I do." I giggle as he runs his fingers up and down my sides, tickling me. He stops, and tears off my shirt. "W-wait, B-Barrett-"<br>"Just let me undress you. Please. I want to see your body, what I've been neglecting. We never looked at each other when we fucked. I just want to _look_ at you now. I want to make _love_ to you, not sex. Is... That ok?"

I smile at him and cup his cheeks in my hands, "Of course it is."

I bring him closer to peck at my lips as he slides my pants and underwear off. The cold air hits me, causing me to shiver, creating goosebumps all over my body. I cross my legs in a way that would hide my crotch. I suddenly feel shy. I don't want him to see me naked. I'm embarrassed. He stops kissing my lips and places his hands on the insides of my thighs, opening up my legs. I squeal and hide my face.  
>"Why so nervous now?" He chuckles, "You have such a beautiful body." My face turns red as I can't stop blushing.<br>"I-I do..?"  
>"Yes," he kisses my forehead, "I'm so glad I have you all to myself." He reaches over to the nightstand to grab something, and I can't help but stare at his manhood as he does so. When I look to see what he's getting, I see rope and twitch a little<br>"Huh? What's that for, I wonder~?" I ask, blushing even more now. I try to stay flirty, but it's difficult. I've never been this embarrassed around him before. I feel so exposed, so weak, but somehow I love it. It excites me.

"I told you, you've been bad and I need to teach you a lesson. Maybe next time you'll remember your key" he smirked.

Barrett grabbed my wrists, putting my hands above my head. He tied them up, and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.  
>"Is this too tight?" He asks, leaning over me, moving his face closer to mine until I can feel his breath on my lips.<br>"N-no... I like it." I admitted, "We never did anything like this before, though... But it's making me really warm and, oh God, Barrett I need you"  
>"Good~ I'm glad you enjoy this. But if I just gave you everything, that wouldn't be much of a punishment, now, would it?" He licked my upper lip and trailed his tongue down my mouth to my neck. He stopped there and started to nibble at it. I could feel my face turn various shades of red as his tongue darted around, tasting every inch of skin he could. He went down to the crook of my neck and started to bite – hard. I yelped and struggled against him. He held me down, griping my tied wrists and keeping them above my head. His legs closed in on my hips and straddled me, all the while biting down on me. I kept yelping, screaming, groaning. It hurt but I loved it. A few seconds later, I could feel a bit of blood seeping out – he broke through the skin. This is going to leave one hell of a mark. I could feel him sucking slightly, licking, kissing. All of it felt wonderful. My member twitched with anticipation; I couldn't wait anymore. I need him to touch it, play with it, lick it, <em>anything<em>.

"P-please, Barrett..."  
>"Please what?" His warm breath hit the mark he left on me and caused me to shudder<br>"M-my... Cock.. T-touch it... Pleaaase..." I tried to buck my hips up but he wouldn't let me.  
>"Hmmm? Your what~?" He traced his fingertips down my chest, placing his hand on the inside of my thigh. He's so close to my member, I can almost feel him brushing up against it, teasing me.<br>"My cock, Barrett! Please! I need it to be touched..." I tried to move my hips once more, but to no success. He chuckled.  
>"Oh? This?" He placed his hand on my member as my whole body twitched with excitement. He gave it a few squeezes, then stroked it – fast. I threw my head back, letting out loud moans. Right when I felt as if I were at my climax, he stopped. I hissed in frustration, "D-don't stop, please..." I managed to squeak out.<p>

"But if I let you cum right now, you wouldn't want to do anything else. You'd be too tired and there would be no fun in that, especially not for me." He lifted his hand up to my mouth, "Taste yourself, taste your own pre-cum." I do as I'm told and open my mouth. He puts his fingers closer and lets me lick them. I taste bitter, salty almost. I lick his fingers clean, wanting more – wanting his.  
>"How is it?" He asks, taking his hand away.<br>"G-good... But I'd much rather have some of yours..." I blush at my own words, and try to smirk. I probably look stupid.  
>"You'll get some soon enough; you'll have to earn it, though." He lets go of my wrists and moves so his dick is right near my face, close enough for me to lick it. My mouth waters, and I open it up slightly, licking his tip. He twitches at the sudden contact, then pulls at my hair.<br>"I didn't say you could lick it, did I?"  
>"N-no... I'm sorry..."<br>"It's alright. I'll just have to punish you some more." He pulls at my hair some more and I yelp. It hurts but... I like it.. I want to be dominated, be put in my place, and Barrett knows just how to do that. I love it. He moves my head so that my lips barely touch his tip, "You can suck it now." Before I can reply, he pushes my head down onto him, trusting his hips, causing me to take his whole length at once. I gag, and as he pulls me back I gasp desperately for air. I lick my lips and smile,  
>"God, Barrett, you're so <em>big<em>~ All of that's not gonna fit down there, is it?" I feign innocence, looking up at him with a sheepish smile.  
>"I'll make it fit," Once more, he forced me down onto his cock. After he let go, I bobbed my head up and down, slowly gaining speed. I ran my tongue along his shaft and stopped every once in a while to swirl my tongue around his head, causing him to fill the room with his moans.<br>"I... I'm close..." he groaned and pulled me off. I opened my mouth,  
>"Give me all of it," I kept my mouth open as he jerked off into it, spilling his seed with a loud moan. He shuddered, milking out every last drop. I caught most of it, swallowing what I could. The rest stayed on my face or in my hair, places I couldn't reach with just my tongue. He tasted like me, but more bitter - I can't get enough of it. He started breathing heavily, pulling me up to his chest, kissing my cheek and neck. I looked down and noticed he was still semi-erect. I smiled at him,<br>"You filled my mouth up so much~ I can't believe you were able to shoot all that" I giggled. He smiled,  
>"Well there's still a lot more in store for you," He licked up my jaw and nibbled at my earlobe, "Did you really think that was all you were gonna get?" He whispered.<p>

I bit my lower lip, trying hard not to completely melt in his arms. "I'm ready for all you've got, Barrett~" He smiled and gripped my length. I squealed, arching my back as he started pumping, and I couldn't help but let out loud moans. It all felt so good – too good. I threw my head back,  
>"B-Barrett, I'm c-cu-"<br>"No, you're not," He said, letting go of me right away. I whined, my aching member twitching,  
>"Pleeeease, Barrett!"<br>"No." He positioned himself above me, stroking his own member. He put my ankles on his shoulders and probed my entrance with his tip. I squealed and looked away,

"Th-there's no way that'll f-fit..."  
>"I told you. I'll make it fit," with that, he started to slowly enter me. The pain is unbearable, and my sight becomes blurry for a few seconds. I groan loudly, gripping the bedsheets, throwing my head back. After a few minutes of the horrid burning sensation, he stops, his full length in me. I shut my eyes tightly, tears forming. Barrett leans down close to me, kissing my cheek, "Tell me when it's ok to move, Ray. It'll feel better soon, I promise"<p>

Although I should be used to this, I'm not. I used to be so caught up with my thoughts of Kyle I never really noticed how much it actually hurt. Then again, I don't think he ever fully entered me until now. He whispers in my ear, asking if it's ok to move now. I nod my head slowly.

I feel as he moves in and out slightly, slowly. Soon after, it's not enough for me. I beg for more and he gladly responds with harder thrusting. He pumps me in unison with his thrusts, and I'm close – so _fucking_ close. After a few more moments of thrusts and panting, I reach my climax and cum all over our chests. A minute after, Barrett cums inside of me, and I can feel his hot speed spilling all over he place. He falls on top of me, slipping his soften erection from my used hole. He rolls over and pulls me onto his chest, pulling the covers up.  
>"What about the mess?" I ask, sleepily<p>

"We'll get it in the morning," He kisses my forehead, and I snuggle into his chest. I slip into the comfort of sleep rather quickly, the sound of Barrett's heartbeat helping me.

When did I start to fall in love with him and not Kyle?


	18. A Talk pt 1

A/N: wow really short chapter sorry -0- I'm typing this on a nook and its rather difficult aha. But, I'll try tto upload more! Oh gosh. I hope y'all enjoy

* * *

><p>Max's POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I walk downstairs with Mana, holding her arm to support her. She takes her jacket and we bid farewell to Cecillia, walking out of the mannor and stepping outside. Still holding her, I walk her back to her home. She hesitates at the front door, but I can only imagine why.<p>

"I-I can't, Max. I really can't." She sounds like she's going to start up crying again. I hug her,"It's ok darling. I'll be here the whole time," I let go of her as she takes a deep breath. "Whenever you're ready," I say.

"I'm ready."

Before we can open the door, however, a voice stops us.

"Wait!" I belevie that's Ray's voice? I turn around to look at him. He runs over to us, "I'll go in with you. I need to talk to Kyle."

"What a coincidence," I started, "so do we."

* * *

><p>Barrett's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I held Kyle's hand tightly. I want him to get better. I want everything to get better.<p>

The door down stairs opens. I hear yelling and people coming upstairs. Kyle's awake now. I stand up. He asks what's going on but even I don't know at this point. Max walks in with Manna, Ray behind them. Instantly I become angry.

"What the Hell do you guys want?" I ask standing up, my hands balled up into fists at this point.

"Barrett, we just want to talk things over." Max said, his voice as calm as ever. He was holding Mana's hand.

"Talk about what? About how everything now is all fucked up? And what the hell is Ray doing here?"

"Barrett, calm down."

I bit my lower lip and tired hard not to start yelling. Too much is going on all at once and its pissing me off a great deal.

"Max, Mana. I'd appreciate it if you left me, Kyle, and Ray alone for a little bit. We need to talk about some… things." Max nodded, walking a reluctant Mana out of the room, closing the door behind them. Ray stared at me - no, glared at me. I sat on the edge of Kyle's bed. How the hell am I going to explain everything with both of them in here? I groaned. Kyle sat up, using the spare pillows to support himself. Ray walked closer. I shot him a glare, only to see him smirk.

"Tell him Barrett. Tell him how you-"

"Don't even start with that right now, Ray." I started to grit my teeth. Fuck.

"Barrett…?" Kyle asks softly behind me. I look back at him and rest my hand on top of his.

"Kyle… no matter what I say, promise you won't see me differently. Please." I started shaking. How did I get this nervous?

"Of course honey."

Its too hard to look him in the eyes, but I have to. I slowly move my own eyes to look at him, despite my wants. His eyes are beautiful, but I have no time to tell him about them now. I take a deep breath,

"Kyle, back when you left for the island… me and Ray had somewhat of a relationship. We both loved you, but obviously couldn't have you, so we pretended with each other. But… it got out of hand and I left Ray without saying anything to him and…" I looked over at thhe other male, "I shouldn't have done that. Ray, I'm sorry."

He didn't respond, the smirk that was once plastered on his face now gone. "Ray-"

"Sorry? Do you really think that's enough for me?"

I knew he wouldn't take just a sorry. I guess I'm in some deep shit now.


End file.
